


A Game You Say?

by SoulofHorus



Series: Apex Stories [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Games, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Family History, Feels Train, Fluff, Follows Game Logic with Respawns, Getting to Know Each Other, Happy Ending, Hidden Secrets, I love cliffhangers, Impulse Story (Made on Basic Idea), Love, Origin Story, Partners to Lovers, Past Torture, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, has, some character development
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:39:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 30,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulofHorus/pseuds/SoulofHorus
Summary: Apex Games? Everyone on the Frontier has heard of it, especially Austin. With a dark past that is known to a select few, he trained for years just to get away from his past. Repressed memories have an unfortunate way of resurfacing. Meanwhile, he meets an odd character and can't help but to be attracted to her. She acts distant, but through the rough exterior, all she really needs is companionship and someone who understands her. Maybe over the course of time will they become closer than squadmates?





	1. Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> Time for a Wraith x Male Character, who isn’t Mirage. This one will be shorter than most, word count wise. I think I’ll make a couple of small chapters for this, nothing major. Time frame based on the Titanfall Wiki which says it is around the 22nd or 23rd century, so it is around that time, post-Frontier War.
> 
> *After 14 Chapters*
> 
> Man is that 'a couple of chapters' thing a fat lie. Didn't expect to make it this long.

            I never thought I would make it to the Outlands. After the wars, it seemed impossible to make it out from the Core Planets. Residing from Harmony, the Apex Games were the talk of the Frontier. I, myself, have trained for the games for years, and nothing can prepare you more than the heat of battle. _I would know_.

            The Apex compound…. wasn’t really a compound. It was more of a conglomeration of buildings in one defined area. It had the barracks, the gyms, and other miscellaneous stores, for what purpose those served; I didn’t know.

            The Apex Games are a place that anyone can participate in, but most leave in a body bag. One reason I came here was because of the Champion of the last game. This person was mysterious, and I have to admit, I’m a sucker for mystery. This person interested me in the fact that this person won their very first game, with an impressive nine kills. Solo. In these games, it is teams of three, so having a solo win a game is almost unheard of. There are still some things I don’t know about the game, like the respawn system they have in place. You got a ‘banner’ on you which can be brought to a respawn station and bam, you are back in the fight. All damage you take feels real, but it doesn’t actually kill you. The body bag comment isn’t the most accurate, but it paints the picture quite well.

            They gave us all a room while we were here, and the room was as bland as one would be led to believe. A simple twin sized bed, a nightstand/dresser, and practice dummy? Why would that-? The gears clicked in my head, people practice finishers on downed enemies, so not surprised as I should be. Deciding to not mope around, I headed out to explore the complex.

            First place I went to was the bar, not surprising, because that is where the most chatter happens. You pick up teammates, friends (maybe), possibly a one nighter. I am guilty of doing that back on Harmony, but it was a mistake and I never made it again. Seeing all these faces put me on edge, but I kept my face impassive. If someone gets into your head, you might as well keel over where you stand. I made it to the bartender and asked for a simple beer, or the equivalent. This bartender eyed me up and down before asking, “First timer?”

I only nodded my eyes up and down, not dignifying him a verbal response. Especially with a question like that. Everyone always underestimates the underdog, but some people like that angle.

The games were in a few weeks,so I decided after a visit to the bar would be a visit to the gym. Wearing shorts and tight fitted cut off shirt, I walked across the grounds to the building where the gym was. I’m 85% sure that there are like five gyms around here. Nevertheless, I needed to make sure everything was in order, physically and mentally. I noticed not a lot of other people were in here, the gym that was the furthest from any of the buildings, except one. A woman. She was wearing black leggings, black sports bra, and black everything else. Her hair was in a simple bun, strands of her hair entangled her face. This threw me for a loop. Not a lot of women partake in these types of games. The ones that do, I have a higher respect for, because they don’t mind getting their hands dirty, and they won’t take any shit from anyone. I paid no mind to the person as I did reps of push ups, sit ups, and most other muscles in my upper body. I would work on my legs at another time, for now the upper body was important.

A few hours passed and when I felt satisfied with my workout, I was waiting to leave when I felt two eyes burning into me. I turned around and it was the woman I saw from when I entered hours ago, it didn’t look like she moved. Those eyes were captivating to say the least, but they held something else. From when I was a kid, I was extremely good at reading people, but only when I looked into their eyes. The saying, ‘Eyes are the windows to the soul.’ is the perfect sentence to describe it. One look at her eyes and I could see anguish, hatred, fear, and the most surprising, _hunger._ Anguish because something happened in this person’s past. Hatred for the person, people, or thing that did whatever to her. Fear, but not for herself, for when she gets her hands on the people who had done her wrong. Hunger… this one is interesting. She is searching for something. The question is: What _are_ you searching for? All this happened in a few seconds. She moved her gaze elsewhere. I shook my head and I left without a word.

 

…

 

            The next day, I was up around late morning, around 1030. Living on the second floor of this ‘apartment complex’ is a lot more homier than I thought. I haven’t slept that well since... a long time ago. The mess hall was about a five minute walk, and it made it seem longer because my muscles were complaining about being worked on yesterday. The game wasn’t for another three or so weeks, so they would be fine. Anyway, the walk seemed to be a lot longer than five minutes, anytime I moved my arms they complained. _‘Quit being a baby.’_ I scolded myself. Now isn’t the time to complain about it. The mess hall was a little crowded. The Apex banners were littered all around the room, and there was tons of food, a lot of breakfast foods, which I am more than content with. Back on Harmony, these were the best foods ever. Hopefully they got it right out here.

            Grabbing food until my plate was overflowing, I found an empty table over in the corner. I also had a cup of black coffee. I’m not the social type, and it seemed that everyone else was getting along fine. I’m not one to put myself out there, I don’t need a target on my back. A plate was set down, which I somehow heard over the boisterous noise of the mess hall. I craned my neck to my right and there she was. That woman from yesterday. She seems to be the anti-social type. I was about to say something, but she snapped her gaze on me, her blue eyes covered in a white shade. Why? I kept staring at her with an inquisitive look.

            She spoke up saying with a tone of annoyance, “Stop.” Her eyes never leaving mine, and I wasn’t going to back down. In a flash, she whipped out something from back pocket and whipped it at me. Adrenaline on overdrive, it narrowly missed my face, until I felt crimson sliding down my cheek. Instead of being horrified, I laughed; Loudly. The knife or whatever she threw at me was stuck in the wall, and it looked like it didn’t want to come out. This woman was looking at me with a dumbfounded expression while I was still laughing. I looked at the item in the wall, my laughter stopped abruptly, it was this purple blade, and it was a kunai, since only these kinds of blades are difficult to acquire, making them rare. It looked beautiful. It was sparking purple and dark blue energy. Intricate, beautiful. The woman was making a move to retrieve it or to straight up kill me. So I reached for the blade and pulled it out of the wall with ease. I inspected it further and balanced it freehanded. To my surprise, it was perfectly balanced, there wasn’t anything wrong with it.“Give it back.” Her voice cold.

I ignored her and finished eating, quickly might I add. She was glaring at me, I’m pretty sure I’d be hundreds of feet below ground with the intensity of her glare. After finishing my breakfast and black coffee I eyed her again. I twirled the kunai in my hand as I was inspecting it, and her glare lessened slightly, as if she was somewhat impressed.

I stood up, stopping my hands, turned the handle towards her and the blade to me, “You certainly are a mysterious character.” I smirked, “Unfortunately for you, I _love_ a good mystery.” This was a bait to see if she would open up, or slam her doors.

“Good luck with that.” She said, her gaze softened. She took the blade from me and I walked away.

But not before she asked, “Do you need help patching up?” Referencing to the cut on my face. I knew she was trying but, I didn’t learn what I learned by being cared for.

I flashed her a grin, “Nah, I got it. I deserved it after all.”  Looking at her face once more, I saw an unknown emotion flash through her expression, but I couldn’t decipher it fast enough. Just because I said I can read people, doesn’t mean I can read expressions and emotions in a single glance and sauntered back to my room, the pain in my muscles temporarily forgotten from the adrenaline.

 

…

 

            The rest of the day passed slowly, and I couldn’t get that woman out of my head. She had this aura to her, one that was begging for help, but her pride was in her way. I had to distract myself from her for a bit. After cleaning and bandaging my cut in the mirror, I decided to study the map for Kings Canyon, the Apex Games featured map. From what I gathered, the place known as Skull Town was a popular spot. The Pit was not a frequently visited place, along with Slum Lakes. Wetlands, Cascades, Bridges, and Artillery were decent spots. It just depended on the Dropship entrance angle. A knock on my door brought me out of my thoughts. I looked through the door’s peephole and saw it was that women, whose name I still didn’t know. I should have asked her when I saw her in the gym. I opened the door and saw she was standing there in a casual outfit, tight shirt and baggy pants. Damn, she looks amazing without even trying. My gaze was trying not to linger, but that was difficult. I broke the awkward silence, “Can I help you?”

            “I-” She stopped, was she nervous? “I apologize for my behavior earlier, that was out of line.” My eyes widened, there was no way that this woman was apologizing to me for something that was my fault?

            I dismissed her apology with the wave of my hand, “You don’t need to apologize, I deserved it after you told me to stop staring and I didn’t. There was no harm done.” The hints of a smile appeared on my face, but I didn’t let it show.

            She locked eyes with me, “I owe you an apology after I gave you that.” nodding her head to the small bandage on my face.

            “It’ll heal after a day or two.” I retorted.

            She simply nodded and started to walk away, but before she could leave my sight I had to ask, “Hey uh, what is your name?”

            She turned around, “I thought you like mysteries?” she said with a smirk on her face, and damn it looked cute on her.

            “Well to start a mystery, I need a clue to go off of.” I reasoned.

            “Name’s Wraith. Yours?”

            “Austin.” I replied. Why was her name so different? Maybe I’ll find out soon enough.

“Good to know.” With that, Wraith walked away.


	2. Training and Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training and Interactions. Some simple, others more complex. When will he learn...  
> You learn a couple tid bits of Austin's past, yet not everything is as simple as it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next on the list is the training and the interactions of Austin and Wraith. Then some training/conditioning and a few other things. Let me know what you want to possibly see.

            After Wraith gave me her name, my mind was immediately figuring out why it was her name. I didn’t want to ask her out right, that would break any sort of trust I was starting to, hopefully, gain. I decided now wasn’t a time for me to dive into the mystery yet. I had time.

            The next morning, I was up way earlier than I thought I would be. I went down to the mess to grab a light breakfast and a coffee. Today was going to be leg day. In one of these gyms is a track. What better way to test my endurance than running? I looked around for Wraith as I ate, but I couldn’t find her. Why was I so infatuated with her?

 

 _‘It’s obvious stupid, you like her.’_ The voice in my head bluntly said.

 

I disregarded the thought and disposed of my trash and left the mess. Outside the mess, it really is beautiful, the Apex banners are flying high, and the gardens in between the buildings are a sight for sore eyes. I never had this back then, so it was a welcome relief. After making it back to my temporary room, I switched out of my clothes into my running clothes. As I walked by people, I was getting weird looks, and I couldn’t define the looks easily. I need more than a split-second glance to determine what it was. I assumed that people were looking at me crazy because I was going to make sure I stayed in shape.

The track looked new, and I found myself breathing in the scent. It is one of those scents that you can’t _not_ think about when in here. After doing some stretching to loosen my muscles, I took off at a brisk pace, not worrying about others. I have some water in one of my flasks, normally they would be alcohol, but I’m not that type of person. It really is a wonderous thing that I don’t _prefer_ getting hammered, it is a once in a while kind of thing.

Time seemed to slip away from me, but after running for so long, who knows how many laps I ran. My legs are going to feel it tomorrow. Pshhhh, what am I saying? They gonna feel it in about ten minutes anyway. I sat down on one of the benches placed around the track and I proceeded to down two water bottles in the span of one minute. I had to remove my shirt since I needed to rid myself of the stickiness that was my body. My abs were on full display, along with a few scars. I absentmindedly traced the one that rides from my mid chest to the left side of my neck. I got this for failing someone, and it was… not something I want to talk about right now, maybe one day. I laid down across the entire bench, since no one was around, and no one couldn’t tell me I wasn’t allowed to. I draped my arm over my eyes to relax and cooldown.

“Thirty-six laps.” A familiar voice said. I removed my arm from over my eyes to see Wraith leaning on the door only a few feet away.

“Wasn’t counting.” Changing the subject, “Sticking true to your name, aren’t ya?” Sounds stupid to say, but Wraith, Ghost. Potato. Patato.

The faintest traces of a smile can be seen on her face, her hair _still_ in that bun of hers. “I didn’t expect to find you here, at least not for another week anyway.” she shook her head and leaned off the wall, standing up  straight.

I sat up and turned towards her to see what she was wearing. Not surprising that she is wearing black everything. I could see she was distracted, and it wasn’t hard to see why. My physique is desirable, but I don’t use it to my advantage. Wraith, however, was blatantly staring at my chest, or my scars at least. Her eyes fell on the one I was tracing earlier. She didn’t see it until now since I was laying that side away from her. Her hand twitched like she was contemplating something, but she didn’t make a move.

“Enjoying the show?” I teased.

She blinked a few times and looked me in the eyes, her blue eyes still flashing with emotion. I think I saw her cheeks heat up a little. “No, I’m just…”

“Relax, I’m not holding it against you, you can look, and touch, if only to satisfy your curiosity.” I reassured her, knowing she was caught, she blushed even more. I flashed a genuine smile at her, and to my utter surprise, she flashed me with a smile of her own. _Damn._ It looks perfect on her.

I stood up from the bench and stopped in front of Wraith. She then tensed. Seeing as she was tense, I stepped back with my hands up in surrender. One look in her eyes and I could see her eyes were milky white. My inquisitiveness rose once more, wondering what that could mean. Seconds later, her eyes went back to those blue crystal-clear eyes that I enjoy looking at. She took her step forward and I lowered my hands slowly to show I am not a threat. She reached her hand out and the first thing I noticed was her hands were _cold as hell._ I involuntarily shivered, mostly suppressed, but still…

Wraith didn’t seem to notice my shiver, her hand started to trace the scars on my lower abdomen. She then reached up to the one I was tracing, slowly putting her fingers over it. She then asked, “How did you get all these?. A man like you doesn’t get these easily.” she whispered, but that was it.

Memories flooded back, and I remember receiving _each_ and _every_ one of these scars. I stepped back, my face hardening. I was now glaring at her. Wraith seemed shocked at my response to a simple question, “Austin? What’s wrong?”

I was lost in my thoughts, the memories, the _pain_ of it all. “I don’t want to talk about it.” I said before slipping my sweaty shirt back on and walked out the door, leaving Wraith with a shocked expression plastered on her face.

I was only about fifty feet from the building, before out of nowhere, Wraith was now in _front_ of me. My mask that I just put on faltered slightly at this. How the fuck did she just do that? She was just inside a few seconds ago and now she was here. I attempted to walk around here, but she grabbed my bicep. I stopped walking to look her in the eye. Questions were swirling in her eyes. She wanted answers, but I wasn’t going to give them to her.

“Wraith, **_let go of me_**.” I said through clenched teeth. I was too focused on what I endured to even bother interrogating her about whatever voodoo shit she just pulled. I’m angry and frustrated. I know I’m unnecessarily taking it out on her, but right now, I need to be alone.

She didn’t let go, and I didn’t expect her to either. She seems like a stubborn person, one that rivals me on it. Seeing the hardened look in my eye, she let go, but before she did, she said barely above a whisper, “Are you going to want to talk about it one day?”

I muttered, “Someday, but not anytime soon.” and walked away stressed and I felt the need to punch something. Something that wasn’t a human being.

Turns out that the practice dummy in my room was the perfect thing to relieve my stress. I landed blow after blow to the dummy. Hitting combos I learned a while back, back before it all. It felt good to release stress. It isn’t often that this happens, but when someone mentions or asks about the scar, I get utterly defensive about it. People ask about it, and I deflect the question, every time. I don’t know why I got so riled up. Especially with Wraith, she did nothing wrong. She was curious, and I don’t blame her.

 

 _‘Maybe it’s because you like Wraith more than you let on.’_ My subconscious echoed in my head.

 

            I stopped hitting the dummy mid-swing as I thought about it more. I _do_ like Wraith, more than I thought I would. I can’t get too attached to her. I refuse to let it happen to someone else I could care about. The thing is I don’t know what she thinks of me, and judging by the fact she appeared in front of me from when she was behind me in the building. I don’t want to know what she has in store in the games. I really don’t want to think about the games

            I did feel a presence in my room, but I couldn’t really pinpoint it. I had a feeling about this though. It felt familiar, and yet at the same time I felt weirded out, so I decided to shower since I was all hot and sweaty from today’s running and taking my anger out on the dummy. I took a pair of boxers and pants and left for the showers.

            I didn’t realize how late it was, because when I got there, there was no one present. So I took and end shower and lathered myself up and stepped inside. I thought about my actions today: Were they justified? Maybe. Was it necessary? Hell no. Did she deserve it? Definitely fucking not.

            After scrubbing down my entire body and getting every crevice and nook. I stepped out, drying everything but my hair. It’s long enough that it is not annoying, but short enough to my liking. Thoughts of the games still lingered in my head, like where I would drop and dependent on where I’d drop, which weapons I would use. I opened my door to see someone here. One who looks like they were waiting for me. They were posed one leg over another, both hands cupping their front knee. I thought someone broke into my room to try to off me. Yes, I’m that paranoid; but one look into the person’s eyes told me who it was.

 

            Wraith.

 

            “We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it so far. I do have plans to extend it into the Apex Games, so don't worry, there is more to come. There will not be daily updates _all the time_. I'll update when I feel like writing, which is a lot right now, so enjoy!
> 
> -Horus


	3. Let's Talk, Shall We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wraith is now in Austin's room, not like _that_. You bloody perverts, that could be later. What could she want? Austin better figure out his internal dilemma, or he might just break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, here we are again. Honestly, I don’t know how many chapters this is going to have, but I can totally see 10 chapters, maybe. Well, we left off with Wraith in Austin’s room. Also a song for this chapter, since it makes sense for the theme of this upcoming interaction.  
>  **You Don’t Even Know Me by SLANDER & RIOT**

            “We need to talk.” She says with slight irritation.

            “Pray tell, what are we going to talk about?” I responded with annoyance. I really hope she doesn’t go where I think she is going with this.

            “You should know.” she responded blankly. She is still sitting in my chair, acting as if she owned the room.

            “I said I don’t want to talk about it, plus even if I told you, how would I know you wouldn’t use it against me in Kings Canyon?” The answer is, I won’t know. So _excuse_ me for not wanting to talk about my past.” I spit out in response, walking by her to my dresser.

            Wraith now stood up, glaring at me like she did in the mess hall the other day, “At least you _know_ your past.” she spit back.

            I tensed and realization kicked in, “So that’s why you’re called Wraith? Because you don’t know who you are? That’s why you’re interested in my past? You’re looking for answers.”

            She only nodded once, assuming that is a ‘yes’ to every question. I looked her in the eyes, searching for a lie. My face softened when I realized that she _wasn’t_ lying.

            “That explains the look of hunger when I first saw you. You are searching for answers about yourself.” I hypothesized.

            “You’d be correct in that fact. I have no recollection of who I was. Anything past five years ago is a blank. I’m interested in your past because maybe something lines up and will open up the memory per se.” she explained. I have to see if I can get her to explain anything. Maybe I should tell her about my past, but only if she asks about it. It’s time I let go. I’ve been holding on for so long.

“Okay, the better question is: What _do_ you remember?” I asked her, while also gesturing for her to sit down. She complied and let out a long sigh.

“Alright, I’ll explain, you can ask questions when I have a break in talking, understood?” She said with authority laced in her voice.

“I understand.” I mean I do get why she’s called Wraith, but what led to it? What happened?

“Five years ago, I woke up in an IMC Detention Facility designed for the Mentally Ill. I was on an operating table of sorts and all I knew was that I had to leave. There was no ifs, ands, or buts. I needed to escape. The first thing I heard, which actually was the thing that woke me, was the voice in my head. It _screamed_ at me to wake up. This voice drove to near insanity, on more than one occasion. I tore the tubes and needles , and anything else that was plugged into my body and hopped off the table I was on, knocking over some equipment. The room was bland, almost as bland as this room, but a little larger. I didn’t know what it was used or what it was going to be used on, but I wanted no part of it. Some scientists or doctors, I didn’t care who they were, all I wanted was freedom. The voice in my head told me to throw the table next to me, because there were armed guards coming, and they would prevent my escape.” She took a deep breath, looked to me to see if I had questions. I motioned with my hand to tell her ‘keep going’.

“The guards busted into the room, but they didn’t expect the table that knocked them over. I didn’t have time to grab a weapon, so I hopped over the guards. One of them got lucky and grabbed my ankle and I fell, which they took the opportunity to throw all their weight on me, restraining me. We fought and I ended on top, choking him, but then something happened. I-I My-” she trailed off.

“What did you do, what happened?” I asked, urging her to continue.

“I killed him, but they disappeared, like they never existed. I didn’t know how I pulled it off, but I didn’t have the time to question it. The voices in my head told me to take the next corridor on my left, it would lead me to stairs, and one step closer to my freedom. I had to avoid so many people, I was sure I wouldn’t have made it far without the voices. They helped me, when I learned to trust them. They never lead me astray after I started to _really_ listen to them.”

She stopped talking to look at me because my face was riddled with questions. “I know you have questions, ask them.”

“First one, What happened when you didn’t listen to them? You mentioned near insanity.” This was something I had to know, the side effects.

“When I don’t listen to the voices, all I feel is pain. Unbearable pain. _Agony,_ that’s one word for it. Hell is another. I wouldn’t be able to sleep for days. All they would do was argue.” She whispered out.

“I’ll guess it doesn’t get easier if you didn’t listen to them any other time.” She nodded. “Second question, when your eyes go all milky white, that’s the voices isn’t it? That’s when they speak to you?” I started to notice the pattern after the second time.

“Yes, when they appear, my eyes fade out and I listen.” Wraith had this baggage and she couldn’t recall anything about her prior life. What tests did those IMC bastards run on her? “Any other questions, Austin? Or can I continue?” Wraith asked. I shook my head and leaned back until my back hit the wall. I was absorbing all this, seeing if I can find a way to help her get the answers she seeks. She deserves it after all the hell she went through.

“After fighting through however many guards, I was outside the facility and I continued to run. After maybe a days’ worth of running. I collapsed and cried, all while the voices were screaming at me to keep moving, that we weren’t safe yet. I remember getting off planet and trying to ask around to see if anyone had information on me. No one has yet. I did some of my own research and found that old IMC research facilities were close by and buried underneath the Apex arenas, and with every win, I am one step closer of finding out who I really am.” She finished with a sigh.

“You are looking for closure? Just to set your mind at ease?” I asked, while thinking of other questions to ask, and the perfect one came up.

“Basically, any other questions for me Austin?” she asked, and yet she seemed to have a smile on her face, like she knew what I was going to ask.

Narrowing my eyes, “How did you pull that voodoo stuff back at the gym earlier?”

“You ever heard of phase shifting?”

That equipment hasn’t been used in 5 years, why bring it up now? “Yeah, it was used back in the old IMC-Militia Wars.”

“Well, basically, I have that ability to use the Void to my advantage. I can phase out of this reality and come back seconds later. I even see other versions of me in there, searching for even better possibilities. That is one of the reasons I have another nickname here.”

“Mind if I ask what it is?”

“Interdimensional Skirmisher.”

I took a deep breath, “Remind me to not piss you off then, cause that does not sound like a peaceful death.”

“Oh it’s not.” and she disappeared in some void particles. I was on alert now, sitting up now, she could do anything. She could kill me to cover her tracks, then again, why would she tell me? This some quid pro quo mumbo jumbo?

 _“Maybe.”_ A voice whispered. Then wraith appeared, on top of me, straddling me. I’m pretty sure heat is rising to my cheeks. This was unexpected.

“What are you doing Wraith?” I asked lowly.

Feigning innocence, “Nothing in particular. I do expect you to tell me your back story at some point Austin.” She leaned close to my ear, her cold body pressed close to mine, I had to suppress a groan at the contact. I haven't been in a situation like this since about six years ago, before I left for the Outlands. Wraith started to laugh, or was it a giggle? “Oh really, you haven’t been put on the spot in that long?”

I tensed, did I say that out loud?

“No, I can hear your thoughts in the Void, its effect is only temporary, but it allows me into someone’s frontal thoughts.” She then sat up, looked me in the eyes with a great intensity and continued, “You’re wearing a color contact aren’t you?”

Perspective.

“How did you know? After all these years, no one has ever noticed that small detail.” I said, slightly surprised.

“The moonlight only reflected off one of your eyes, not both, meaning a contact is in. Your brown eyes are nice to look at, I’ll admit; but what is your real eye color?” she purred. Is she...? No, she can’t be, that doesn’t fit her character.

Well, the jig is up. I reached up to my left eye and pulled out the contact, revealing my real eye color. Wraith sat up straight, looking at me like I was someone she never met before. My left eye is a solid dark navy blue, while my right eye is a golden chocolate brown mix. “The contact is especially made for my eye, as it is programmed to match the pigment of my right eye. Pretty handy if I do say so myself.” I smiled in triumph. 

Wraith, seeming satisfied at my answer, got off me, much to my disappointment, and headed towards the door. Before she left though, she turned around and flashed me one of those smiles, “Also, why would I kill someone who has an interest in me?”

I stood up now, and glared, not harshly, but in question. How did she know? Then I remembered she could read my thoughts and I guess one of those thoughts was pushed to the forefront of my mind. She didn’t wait for my response as she walked out of my room and shut the door. I stopped the door before it did and asked, “Which room are you in? In case I want to talk to you when I’m ready?”

“Only about seven rooms this way.” She said as she pointed down the left hallway.

Good to know. She deserves to know my past after she told me hers. I’m surprised she didn’t ask me to say it after she told me her’s.

“I thought about it, but I thought we had enough heart to heart for one night. Some other time Austin.” Then she did something I didn’t think she has ever done to anyone else.

 

_She blew me a kiss._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Wraith can flirt in her own ways. She can be blunt or subtle about it. Austin likes Wraith and Wraith knows it and she's going to enjoy teasing him about it. At least, If I write it that way.
> 
> Also, any information that I used for Wraith's backstory was pulled from this page.  
> https://www.ea.com/games/apex-legends/about/characters/wraith
> 
> Not trying to steal it, so I best explain myself here.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!  
> -Horus


	4. Night Cycle, Ain't That Something?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking place right after Wraith left, Austin has time to think. It doesn't go well and he decides to walk and he hears screaming. To action he goes....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taking place straight after Chapter 3, Austin has much to mull over, hopefully he doesn’t do anything stupid, but I am the author and I can do what I want. His past is close, but won’t be revealed yet, maybe closer to the games.
> 
> Also, a few cute interactions. Fluff? maybe...?

            After Wraith blew me that kiss, the heat rose to my cheeks with a vengeance. No one has made me feel like since _her_. It has been six years, I needed to move on. I blamed myself for what happened to her. She didn’t deserve that, and I didn’t deserve to survive it. She was the woman I was going to have kids with. We were married and we were trying for a child, and they _killed_ her, and I couldn’t do anything to stop them. I couldn’t.

            If I continued this line of thought, I would go on a destructive rampage, and it would not be good for me or anyone close to me. So, instead, I closed my eyes, and took many _many_ deep breaths. I could feel how tense I was, and I only knew one way to rid myself of it. That was to tell someone else what happened, but not now. It’s way too soon. I think sleeping it off would be a good idea. For the sake of me, I had put my contact back in and gave it five minutes so it can calibrate to my eye again.

 

How _wrong_ I was. I was living the dream over again. The pain and agony I went through, what she went through. All because I didn’t tell her who I really was. I thought I was going to be safe on Harmony with her, but I was foolish. I should have known they would have held a grudge. The memories are too much, and I woke up in a cold sweat, breathing heavily. I needed to move, I couldn’t stay in my room, it reminded too much of the room I _was_ in before, in my dreams. Absentmindedly, I was tracing the scar, it looked like a deformed sickle since it curves up around my neck and has a small jagged edge at the end. They weren’t very precise when they did this and that was their whole point. They wanted me to break and I wouldn’t.

My thoughts were cut off when I heard screaming coming from a room. It was higher pitched, but not eardrum shattering. I counted the amount of rooms I walked by. It was seven, meaning it was Wraith’s room. I put my ear up to the door and I could confirm that it was her. I tried the door, but it was locked. So I resorted to the only other option I had. I braced my back foot and raised my other foot to right above the door handle. I kicked the door open. I have plenty of experience of breaking down doors. I was fortunate that it was a wooden door and not a metal door.

When I got inside the room, Wraith was squirming violently, hands in her hair, clenching, no doubt her knuckles were white. If she clenches any harder, she’ll draw blood. So naturally I went over to her and grabbed her hands. Her face snapped up to meet mine, her eyes were pure white, which meant she wasn’t in control, the voices had control. This was new. She didn’t mention this. _Unless_ this hasn’t happened before. It makes sense that her powers are ever evolving so something was bound to happen.

However, she didn’t take too kindly to me reaching for her. With impressive speed, she flipped us so now I was laying on the bed, straddling me, her hands now around my neck and squeezing with unrelenting pressure. Normally, people wouldn’t be able to get out of this, but I’m not just any normal person. With a burst of strength, I flipped us over, my legs now over both of hers. I grabbed her wrists and started to twist them, not enough to break, but to dislocate. That seemed to work as her hands left my neck, but now I had to restrain them. So, I pinned them to the bed and looked her in the eyes, which was quite hard to do when she was thrashing like a feral animal. The pure whiteness of her eyes was easing up and I could barely make out her blue eyes. She was trying to reign control of herself again, and it seemed to be working, but I still held firm, in case she freaked out again. She seems to struggle longer than necessary, but after three more minutes, she passed out. Her eyes seemed to have return to normal. I couldn’t leave her like this, so I moved her to be comfortable in her bed. I closed the broken door, not all the way obviously, and propped a chair against the doorknob to ‘close’ it. Since I was concerned about her wellbeing. I decided to lay with her, to make sure if she has any other nightmares, I can be there to calm her down. So I got into bed next to her and laid still. What her next actions did surprised the absolute fuck outta me. She wrapped her arms around my chest and threw her leg over mine and placed her head in the crook of my neck. Even after doing that, she didn’t wake up. I couldn’t even move now without waking her up. I thought about how I would explain it to her tomorrow. I brought up a hand to my neck and I could already feel the bruises forming. She’s got a strong grip for someone her size. Sighing heavily, I closed my eyes and fell asleep dream free.

 

**…**

The sunshine was the thing that aroused me from my sleep, but the events from last night brought me to alertness. I was going to move but I felt a weight on my left side. I craned my neck over to look at who or what it was. I tensed when I saw it was Wraith. I was going to make a move to slowly move out of her grip. I managed to slip my legs from hers when I felt her arms tighten. _‘Uh oh. I am soooo dead.’_

            I looked back at where her head was, and she was looking at me, dead in the eyes. My breathing quickened. Instead of getting mad, her hand went to my neck as she saw the hand marks on them. Her eyes hardened, whether at me or herself, I don’t know. She is decent at hiding her emotions. I was going to move away, now that she was awake, but once again her arms tighten, and her leg wrapped around mine.

“Don’t go.” she whispered into my chest.

“Then I won’t.” I winced as I talked, my throat felt swollen. _‘Well duh, you were basically choked last night Austin.’_

We fell asleep in each other’s embrace once more.

 

Hours passed and I woke up and Wraith wasn’t next to me. I was still in her room, wearing my clothes. So nothing actually happened. I wouldn’t forgive myself if something did happen. I sat up and was going to leave a note saying I left for when she came back, but the door opened.

“You did this?” Wraith asked, eyeing said door.

I sighed, “In my defense, you were screaming absolute bloody murder, and I’ve always had a drive to help people who need it. I hope I didn’t cross any boundaries.”

“No no, you didn’t. I- uh, I wanted to thank you for helping me. No one ever has before.” She found the floor quite interesting. I walked over to her slowly so I can see her face. My hand slowly went up, and I made sure she saw it before I made any moves. I cupped her chin and rose her face to make eye contact. Her eyes landed on my neck.

“I’m sorry about your neck, I wasn’t in control. I didn’t mean to harm you.” She said, barely above a whisper.

“You need not worry about me. I was worried about _you_. I apologize about the door, but I wasn’t going to leave you to suffer.”

After a second of silence, she hugged me, her arms under mine, and her head on my chest, “Thank you, you don’t know how much this means to me.” Her voice was muffled.

After getting over my initial shock, I wrapped my arms around her, just above her waist line. I’m pretty sure if I went lower, that would be a hit to the crown jewels, and I kinda of need them still. Who know Wraith had a softer side, one where she is vulnerable? One where she doesn’t have to put up a facade? It means she is human, even though the Void.

“Austin?” She asked, head still on my bare chest.

“Mmmhmmm?”

“You know in Apex, there are squads of three....” She started, and I could already see her line of thought. “And I’m missing a squad member…. So would you… you know-”

“Like to join your squad?” I finished her sentence since she was flustered it seems.

She looked up at me and nodded. _Damn, I really want to kiss her, but it’s too soon._

“Well, I also happen to be squadless, so I’ll take you up on your offer.” I said, beaming a genuine smile at her. She returned the smile and made a noise of agreement.

“Now can I go get showered and changed? I have workouts planned for today.” I asked, since we are still hugging.

Wraith snapped to attention and realization was triggered. She immediately dropped her arms and walked by me, but not before I saw a full blush on her cheeks. I think she enjoys the contact more than she thought she would.

“I’ll see you in a bit Wraith.”

“Ok.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In a future chapter the backstory will be explained, and it will have some _detailed_ events. So a forewarning to you, I will notify you when that chapter arrives.
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Horus


	5. Can I Be Left Alone Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to do some more training, maybe a little sparring. Haven’t done much of that. The backstory chapter will be in the future, and I will mark it appropriately Anyway, time for me to writing a sparring scene. It will not be amazing, but an attempt will be made. I go for details rather than specifics if that even makes any sense. Then stuff happens, because of conflict.

After I left Wraith’s room, I thought about our interactions. Does she like me? Or is she doing it to get inside my head, but she asked me to be on her squad… ugh. Too many questions and so little time. Today’s plans involved working on my abdominal muscles, bi and triceps, and maybe a little sparring if she is up for it.

The shower was relaxing and much needed. I allowed myself to take time to just breathe. Surprisingly, there were actual people in the washrooms. I momentarily forgot that they were even here, which gave me motivation. I have something to prove.

After making it back to my room, I threw on a pair of workout clothes and headed to the gym where I first saw Wraith. I walked into the door and then I was immediately on the ground. It happened that fast. Blinking a few times to get my bearings, I see the two blue eyes that I can’t get enough of.

“You have to prepare for anything Austin, otherwise, you lose.” She said, standing up. 

“Ohhhh, really?” I said as I swept my leg under hers, and she fell. I took that time to stand up and back away. Do you know that move where they lean back on the ground and flick their legs and stand up? She did exactly that, and holy fuck it was a sight.

“Bring it on.” She said with a smirk.

“Ladies first.” I retorted to see if I can get a reaction. It worked.

She came at me with a few moves that I vaguely recognize, when I was taught those moves, it was a long time ago. If she knew these moves, could she have been a soldier? Like I was? I was brought out of my thoughts with a punch to my left side.

“You’re unfocused Austin, step it up.” She demanded. I advanced on her, watching her body language, deciding where I can place a hit. I went for a fake right hook which she dodged. Which is what I wanted, and I nailed a left jab to her abdomen. We continued this cat and mouse game for a good ten minutes. She then stumbled back and gave me a look that sent shivers down my spine. She was planning something, and I had a feeling that I’m not going to like it.

She then disappeared and I was on alert, listening for anything that sounds like void phasing. I heard a sound behind me and turned to face it, but that was my undoing. Wraith then appeared to right and tackled me. We rolled around for a precious moment and she ended up being on top with her knee on my chest, applying pressure. Her kunai was against my throat, hopefully in a non-threatening way. She said one simple word, “Yield.”

Knowing she had me, I tapped the floor three times to say I do yield. She got off me and I took a deep breath to get air back in my lungs. Wraith stuck her hand out and I accepted it. She pulled me up with ease.

“You were distracted, what was it. It wasn’t because I was a woman, was it?” insinuating that I was holding back.

“You are right in say I was distracted, but not because you are a woman.” I paused, “but because I’ve seen those moves before. Back when  _ I  _ was a soldier.”

She stopped in her tracks and her eyes softened, “A piece of your past?”

“Yes, but also you pulled off a move that was modified for my own purpose,” I said seriously.

“Modified? Which move?” She asked.

I showed her the move normally, which was a fake right jab with a roundhouse kick with your left leg. The modified version was the opposite, but after the kick, a leg sweep added. Simple on paper, but to pull it off isn’t  _ super  _ difficult.  _ (A/N: I don’t know how difficult this is to actually pull off, as I said, writing scenes like this are few and far between.) _

“So, what’s your point?” She was started to get irritated and I needed to get to the point.

“My point is, I  _ made _ that move seven years ago. I was an instructor back on Harmony. I taught some basic self-defense moves, and  _ that _ was one of them.” I explained.

“Could this be linked to my past Austin. I mean, if I knew that move, and the modified move, was I on Harmony at one point?” She asked, her eyes boring into mine, hoping I have the answer.

“The good news is I kept records of anyone who attended my class. Just names and personal contact information. All these records are kept in a file of mine. I can only access it since stalkers and creepers were always looking for someone to torment. Most of the classes were young females learning how to protect themselves.” I rambled on about this.

Wraith was looking happier now, since she had some hope about who she was, which lead me to ask, quietly,  “Meet me in my room in 15. I have to ask you about these Apex Games. That way I can help you.”

“Okay… but why do you have to ask me about the games?” She wanted to know.

“Not here, I have a small feeling we are being watched.” My voice dropping to a whisper. “Same time tomorrow?” I said louder.

“Alright, just get ready for me to kick your ass again.” She taunted.

“We’ll see about that,” I responded and walked back to my room.

 

Fifteen minutes later, on the dot, a knock sounded on the door. I got up and opened it to see Wraith. I didn’t get to say anything as she put her hand in the middle of my chest and pushed me back. She shut the door with her foot, and asked, “What do you want to know?”

I put my hand over hers, which was still cold as hell, but I didn’t want her to pull away. I liked this. “Why are you in these games? Was the first question I had for you. When you said you didn’t know who you were. You told me about your past. The real question is, what have you found?”

She pulled her hand away from my chest, albeit, reluctantly, before asking, more like stating, “Fetch a map of Kings Canyon. Then I’ll explain.”

After getting my map of Kings Canyon, Wraith points out there are a few dozen facilities buried underneath the map. She has been to ones in Wetlands, Water Treatment, and Bunker. The next one she wanted to go to was the one in Relay, which was actually one of the least popular spots as well. The only way this can go south is if Relay becomes the Hot Zone. Meaning, higher tier loot, but that also means the population density of it would skyrocket. So, it really is a gamble. We went over a plan and I think it’ll work out. Wraith had mentioned that the last three stops have not provided anything useful. I was going to look over the files later, Wraith was welcome to join me, but she other obligations. Was I curious? Yes. Was I going to pry? No. Should I? Maybe.

 

…

 

After getting dinner from the mess hall, which was some meatloaf and brisket, which if you have never had, you are sorely missing out. I sat alone in the corner, minding my own business when two others sat down close by. I didn’t mind them, but the fact they would throw me some not so discreet glares means I have somehow pissed these people off. I haven’t done anything malicious….  _ Yet. _

“Can I help you two?” I inquired, not looking at them. They only sneered at me in response. I continued eating, keeping an eye on them. I was wondering where Wraith was, she is missing out on a quality meal. I finished my food a few minutes later and walked to dispose of my trash. I turned around and locked eyes with the two who sat by me.

“I enjoy having a fan club, but you’re in my way, and I have other things to do,” I stated, attempting to walk past them, but they shoved me back.

“You seem like a newbie, and we have an  _ initiation. _ ” The taller of the two, he had a few scars on his face, and a beard, which it looked like one of those cheesy villain beards, the other one had an eyepatch. God, these people.

“Oh, an initiation? What’s it about?” I asked, feigning interest.

“We want the one called ‘Wraith’ out. She seems to know everything before it even happens. Problem being, we don’t know if she is cheating or playing the organizers. We have seen you with her, and you seem to get the closest to her. Which makes you the best candidate.” Beard dude said.

“Thanks, but no thanks. Not interested. How about you play fair, and worry about yourself.” I retorted already pissed off that they mentioned Wraith.  _ Damn, I am so whipped. _

“It wasn’t a request.” The other dude spoke up. 

“Well, what a shame.” I faked pouted. “If you are done wasting my time, I have to go.”

This time the shove was forceful, and I stumbled back. The other one threw a punch which I dodged, and I slammed my hand into his chest, pushing him back. The Bearded dude tackled me to the ground and was on top of me. He tried to punch my face, but he missed and hit the ground, which I’m sure hurt, and so I socked him in the face, on his lower jaw. I heard a crunch but I disregarded it. He toppled over off me, and I stood up, looking for the other person. Mr. Eyepatch McGee’s fist made contact with my stomach and I had the strongest urge to vomit, but I resisted. I then kneed him in his stomach, pulled his face up and knocked him out.

They were out on the floor and I was still standing. These guys were wimps. I turned around to see dozens of eyes on me, in silence. I walked to the exit and everyone started to applaud, much to my confusion.

Someone shouted, “Holy hell, nice fucking job dude!! Those guys were assholes. They were sore losers!”

I mumbled thanks and made my way back to a bathroom, so I can cooldown in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter or so will be the start of the games, at least if all goes right. I will warn that one of these chapters, probably the next one, will have some _detailed_ details. I will put a TL;DR at the end notes, (Here next chapter), and explain it in an SFW manner. If I see someone complain that I did x, y, and z, I will only respond with "You were warned."
> 
> In that regard, there will be constant tagging updates and a rating change in the near future. If you are enjoying this, let me know. I accept constructive criticism.
> 
> Thank you!  
> -Horus


	6. A Tale for The Ages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen up! This chapter is going to contain some nasty shit. Torture, a loss of an organ, Death, Dark morbid themes, and explanations of his past that leads into PTS. The tags will be updated and the rating will be bumped to Explicit. If you feel like I missed a tag. PLEASE NOTIFY ME!! OTHERWISE, IT GOES UNSEEN AND I DON’T WANT THAT! If these themes are NOT your thing, please scroll to the endnotes where I will put an SFW version of what transpired. Okay? Okay. I will also mark where this bad stuff happens, so at least a majority of this chapter is readable, but this is your ONLY warning. **This will have two parts!**

After vomiting my food into the toilet, I needed to go see Wraith. If she is going to be my teammate; She needs to know something about me. My past. It is a dark shit hole, maybe even darker than Wraith’s. Part of me wishes I could forget my past, but in doing so, I would want to seek out my answers, like Wraith. On the flip side, I needed to remember since I actually have a past. It was a luxury that I had and it was because of these events that I became the man that I am.

I knocked on Wraith’s door, after cleaning up of course and waited. She answered the door with a small smile on her face. Normally, I would smile back, but I couldn’t muster up a half smile.

“Hey, Austin! I heard about the fight in the mess, very well handled.” She greeted me with a soft smile, but when I didn’t respond, her smile fell. “You alright?” she prodded.

I sighed before looking her dead in the eyes, “It’s time I tell you about my past.”

She interrupted before I could continue, “You don’t have to you know.”

“I do have to. You told me your past, albeit wasn’t much, but you still told me. Now it’s time for me to return the favor.” I paused not knowing where to start but after a pregnant moment; I knew what to say, “I’m an ex-Militia spy.”

Wraith looked at me with her jaw wide open, “Out of all the things I’d thought you’d say. That was most definitely not it.”

“It’s a lot to take in, but I’ll start from eight years ago,” I said and forced my mind to go back to that time.

 

**_Eight years ago, Harmony. 2308_ ** _ (A/N: Random year, just roll with it. Dates aren’t exact in the Titanfall universe.) _

 

It was a normal sunny day here on Harmony. I was out with my wife, Serena. We are happily married for three years, and each day feels like a blessing when she’s around. She has this personality that can brighten up any room. She was perfect. She means the world to me. I was so damn happy when she said ‘yes’ when I proposed. She even admitted she had a crush on me in college, and that made my heart swell with pride. This was before I went into the Militia. Putting it out there, Serena was my world, that was until she was taken from me.

It was a busy day in Harmony’s local markets. Off-worlders came into port and traded their good, whether it be spices or equipment. I was fresh out of the Militia after the war, and me being a spy, I had to keep that hidden, even from my wife. Our identities were concealed and thrown in secure files where they were under the heaviest lock and key. One of the vendors was someone I recognized from the Militia and so I told her to explore the market since it was Serena’s first time here, I told her to meet me at the entrance in a couple of hours. I was chatting with the vendor catching up on old times, thinking about how different the frontier is now that the war was over. I bid them farewell and went to find Serena since the two hours were up. I made it to the front of the market to not see Serena. I was on alert, something was off. I took notice to a pole to my left that had a discreet marking. It was a logo. Upon closer inspection, it was an IMC logo, a spy division of the logo. I was now panicking. That means I’ve been made and now my wife has been dragged into it. Inside the carving of the logo, there was a letter.

 

_ Dear Austin Cook, _

 

_ Or should I say, Austin Hammond? Yes, that’s right. We have figured you out. You’re the bastard child to our dear old founder, Dr. Hammond of Hammond Robotics. You spy scum, you should have sided with us from the beginning. It was always coincidental when we had a plan to attack or secure anything, the Militia made it there first. I thought you were one of us. It’s a shame really. We thought you would fulfill your father’s wishes. To destroy these terrorists and keep the Frontier safe from their dirty hands. When we got into your file, you know what we found? _

_ We found out you were married, and what better way to get to a hardened veteran than family. You should have seen this coming. You should have known that you weren’t safe, that we would find you, and we would get our  _ **_revenge._ ** _ Meet us at the southern end of the market, discreetly. If you call in local authorities, your wife will pay the price. Think about your next actions very carefully Mr. Cook. _

 

_ Kind Regards, _

_ Your former Squadmates _

 

I suppressed a scream of frustration and folded the note and put it in my back pocket. I was a fool. I thought I would be safe here, away from them. The one thing I learned in the IMC while I was a spy, was that sympathy was thrown out the window. It tasted foul according to them. So naturally, I had to go save my wife. She’s probably terrified and God bless her and hope she’s not freaking out. I spotted her with three others around her. From here, I could see her puffy red eyes.  _ She’s been crying and those bastards made her cry.  _ I walked over, in a discreet fashion, locked eyes with the closest one and I fucking punched him in his face. He was the furthest back of the three. I knew him, his name is Kendricks, and ever since day one when I met him; I wanted to punch him square in the jaw. The other two grabbed my arms while Kendricks looked me in the eye.

“Good to see you again. How long were you waiting to do that?” He chuckled out.

“Too damn long Kendricks,” I replied through clenched teeth. “Let my wife go, she doesn’t know a damn thing.”

“Austin, what are you talking about?” She was frantic, and one look in her eyes tells me she was full of hurt because I lied to her. In my defense, it was for her own safety.

All three of them laughed, “You mean, you didn’t tell her? Oh man, this makes it even greater.” He turned to my wife, “Well, your husband was a Militia spy, and he was defying his dear old dad by siding with them. This is only payback for his betrayal. He was one of us love, and he bit the hand that fed him.”

Kendricks gave me a wicked smile then took out a needle. The two restraining me titled my neck while Kendricks injected the liquid into my neck. Immediately afterward, I felt my mind and body shut down. Not in a dying sense, but in an ‘I’m going to pass out’ sense. The last thing I remember before darkness took me, was the sound of my wife screaming and begging for her life.

And I was powerless to stop it.

 

**WARNING: THE GRAPHIC PART STARTS HERE!! SKIP TO THE END TO GET AN SFW VERSION OF THIS IN THE ENDNOTES!**

  
  


I don’t know how long I was out, but when I woke up I was restrained to a table, in a small secluded room. There was a window, which was one way. I was an interrogation room of sorts. I could only move my head so much before the strain on my neck was too much. I was at least covered at my mid-section but all I could think about was Serena, her screams, her begging for her life. I heard a scream from her and the memory was fresh. I didn’t even know if she was even  _ alive _ and I didn’t think I would find out either.

The door snapped open and I only saw Kendricks with a malicious smile on his face. In one hand he had syringes. I don’t know what was in them but if the thing in his other hand was any indication; I’d say they were adrenaline shots. The item in his other hand was this huge serrated knife. The knife had multiple edges that looked like they were going to make me look like a piece of paper. To say I’m fearful for my wellbeing is the understatement of my life. I’m fearful, but I didn’t let it show.

“You know Austin… Can I call you Austin? Anyway, when we found out we had a spy in our ranks, we were livid.” He paused, presumably for effect, “We searched and searched for who it could be, and when we found that one of us didn’t respond to our meet up. We knew it was you. Your personal file at the IMC led us right to you.” 

Kendricks then flashed the knife before cutting up my arm, slowly. I grunted, trying to not let him get the satisfaction. He then took out a small pocket knife and stabbed me in the stomach, and twisted. I couldn’t hold back the screams. It hurt like nothing I’ve ever felt before.

“Oh, just you wait. When I’m done, you’ll be  _ begging  _ me to kill you.” Kendricks whispered in my ear, and he left the room, leaving the knife in my stomach. 

I don’t know how much time passed, but all I could feel was the pain in multiple areas of my body. I knew I was stabbed, cut up, possibly even mutilated. I don’t know. Those would scar, I just knew it. I lost all feeling after a time. The pain was the only thing on my mind. Not even survival. I knew I wasn’t going to survive. I knew my fate was sealed when I saw the letter.

Breathing was a challenge, and I had to calm my nerves, but then I could see black spots in my vision. I was going to pass out. I have to keep fighting. My eyelids closed and I was out like a light.

 

A slap to my face brought me out of it, and I looked over and I saw all these medical tools. Specifically, cataract tools, and this other tool that looked like….. Realization kicked in. It was an  _ eye extractor _ . They used these on Militia prisoners who refused to talk. It was a surefire way to get someone to squeal like a pig. Having witnessed one being done, it would not be pleasant. My mind was on high alert and I struggled against the restraints, to the point where my wrists, neck, and ankles were raw. A new person came in. They were wearing doctor’s scrubs and a mask covering their face. They shined a light in my eye, effectively blinding me. I wasn’t going to beg, they wouldn’t care. They wanted revenge on me, but the things I stole, acquired and learned helped the Militia.  I handed off to the Militia informants, and they handed it to the higher-ups of the Militia saved hundreds of thousands of lives during the war.

“Now, Austin. You’re going to be awake for this and I hope it hurts like nothing you ever experienced before. You deserve this for betraying us. If you even think about passing out. These adrenaline shots will keep you numb, but aware.” Kendricks said off to the side. I didn’t even know he was in the room. He spoke to the doctor, “You may begin.” 

The doctor, or whoever this was forced my left eye open and tears were leaking from it, trying to force it to blink. The Doctor took a tool that held my eye open, while they got the scooper. Without pain killers or anything to numb me, I would feel this, and I was silently begging I would die from this. To not suffer. I didn’t regret my actions at all. I was accepting my fate. 

The tool dug into my eye and I screamed in pain and agony. It was reaching inside my head and cutting the eye out from its socket. I could feel my eye being pulled on. They wanted me to suffer for all my ‘misdeeds’ when in reality, they are doing the misdeeds. They were going excruciatingly slow, drawing out my suffering. Someone else entered the room and  _ chuckled _ .

“Give me a knife.” They said, “I want to add a mark to this traitor.”

“Go ahead, I’ve had my portion of fun,” Kendricks said blankly.

The next thing I felt was a stab, a deep cut and the knife being dragged up my mid chest and around to the left side of my neck. All I smelled was blood. The Scarlet essence. I felt my consciousness slipping, a beeping was heard. Was I hooked up to a heart rate monitor?

“Ease up, we can’t kill him. Give him a shot.” Kendricks commanded. I then felt a needle pressed through my chest and into my heart. The shot was injected and I felt the adrenaline being pumped through my veins, keeping me conscious,  _ barely. _ The only pain I felt now was my eye. I felt the optic nerve give out, blinding me for real. My eye was gone, and I was forever scarred. All the while, my screams of agony and utter torture. I was pretty sure that I was foaming at the mouth in pure suffering. Even though I suffered, I never  _ once _ begged for mercy. These people were psychos. After my eye was pulled out, blood pooled and my head was released falling to my left. I could feel the blood running out of my socket and pooling on the table. Before I slipped into the darkness hoping it would take me; I heard them say, “Well done, now let’s leave and let him die. Bets on when?” Kendricks asked nobody in particular. I knew he was talking to the others. With only their fading voices in the background, I slumped over, accepting my death. This is how I was going to die. I closed my eye and prayed for my death would come quick, and spare me the extra suffering.

 

**END OF MORBID GRUESOME STUFF, SORRY I GOT CARRIED AWAY!**

 

**...**

 

I don’t know how long I was taken, but all I know is that I’m somehow still alive. My mind is blurred, but I remember the pain and scars I received. I tried to sit up and take in my surroundings but someone put a hand on my shoulder and I grabbed their wrist. I didn’t know where I was.

“Calm down Austin, you’re safe now.” The voice cooed, it was feminine, that much was clear.

“Who are you? Where am I?” I asked, my voice hoarse.

“Could you really forget this voice Spring? After all this time?” The voice said.

Spring. Spring was my name back in the Militia, a codename. With the way they said it, I only knew one person who fits the bill.

“Gates.” I said firmly. “What happened? How did you know I was missing?” I asked questions rapidly, my voice slowly returning with each passing moment.

“Don’t you remember what I said when you joined us?” She asked.

I recited from memory, “The 6-4 is a family, and we’ll kick your arse!”

“Yes, that. I’m going to explain this slowly. Alright?” She said softly.

“Get on with it then.” I deadpanned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, Austin was taken by his old IMC squadmates, while he was out with his wife of three years, Serena, and was tortured. He received multiple scars, bruises, the whole shabang. His eye was removed, not pleasantly, and received the sickle scar I mentioned a couple of chapters ago. He suffered for who knows how long, only to be saved by Elizabeth Gates and the 6-4. I will explain all of this and more in the next chapter since this is ~2500 words, much longer than the other chapters. I will be splitting this into two parts. Yes, I brought in Gates, but I will not be putting her in the tags as a character since she is only around for the end of this chapter and the first half of the next. I will, however, be putting Gates in the additional tags. Gates will be explaining his predicament and leave. If someone complains about something that was in this chapter; Remember, you were warned.
> 
> The rating will also be bumped up after the chapter is posted and the appropriate warnings will be applied. Thank you!
> 
> -Horus
> 
> Also, yes I realize the 'Bad guy goes for family' angle is cliche as all hell, but this story is made on a basic idea and impulse.


	7. Cool Down Period

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are still in the past and we will be entering the present day in this chapter. For now, I have some minor details to iron out. How I think Austin felt during all this. **Save Me by Darren Styles** or **All You Need to Know by Gyrffin & SLANDER (feat. Calle Lehmann)**. They are awesome songs, which can describe a few things, to be honest.

“Get on with it then.” I deadpanned. I could see her out of my one eye, but she was blurry. I didn’t see the look on her face, but I could feel the pity and sadness on her face. “Do not pity me, Gates, I don’t need it.”

She sighed, “Right Spring. So, what’s your first question?”

Easy, “How did you find me?” 

“Well,” She paused, “You think after the war we weren’t going to keep an eye on our former spies? We weren’t taking that chance, the IMC is a spiteful bunch, they were going to scour the ends of the Frontier for you; Especially after they found out you were related to the founder of Hammond Robotics. We had trackers silently put in you when you accepted the spy position. Remember that?”

I nodded, reminiscing in the fact that I remember the faint scar I got from it. I forgot about it up until this point. It never crossed my mind. “I do remember now, but that doesn’t answer my question fully. How did you  _ know _ I was missing?”

“That’s an easy one.” Gates said in a ‘really?’ tone. “When the transmitter stopped transmitting, we made haste to find you, and it’s a good thing we did. We found you half dead, bleeding out and missing an eye. We honestly thought we were too late.” She then stared me dead in the eye, “but I didn’t believe for a second you were dead. There happened to be another adrenaline shot. We injected you with it and got you to the closest hospital on Harmony, here.”

“How bad is it?” Silently asking, how broken am I.

“Well, you are blind in your left eye, but not fully. There is an option.” Gates said slowly, which halted all my thoughts.

“What do you mean,  _ ‘not fully’?  _ I’m missing an eye Gates, You can’t save that.” I said, with growing irritation.

Gates chuckled, “You forget the times we live in Spring. There is nano-technology, also put in when the tracker was. It preserved your optic nerve, so you’d be able to get your full sight back.”

I sat back on the hospital bed, for what seems like the first time. “When can I get the surgery?”

“Soon.” Was her reply. “Any other questions?”

My voice was hard as I asked, “ _ Did you catch the bastards responsible?” _

Gates laughed, “You bet your arse we did. Made the bastards sit in a cell for you. They won’t be going anywhere. You get to decide what to do with them.”

“After surgery and recovery. I know I’m going to be a mess for the next few years.” I said all traces of anger have left me. I was tired again. “Gates?” I asked through a yawn.

“Yes, Spring?”

“Will you stay until I wake up again?”

Gates took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, “Of course Spring, you risked your life more than anyone else. I can help you through this.” With that, I was asleep and the next time I woke up, I was able to see again.

  
  


**Present Day, Outlands, Apex Compound, Wraith’s Room**

 

“After I woke up again, I was wheeled into surgery. It’s where I got my navy blue eye. I never knew what happened to my actual eye, but with the help of nano-tech and a well-renowned doctor. I was able to see again. Gates helped me through the therapy of walking again since I was so weak. I spent two years in rehab. I almost had a couple of relapses, but it never happened. When someone gets an eye injury or when someone talks about eyes, I can’t help wanting to punch the person. The contact I have was made by me.” I beamed at my triumph, “It’s even been patented because it works for those who need it.”

Wraith was staring at me, jaw still open and closing like a fish out of water. She didn’t know what to say. “You went through all that and lived?” She asked in disbelief. I didn’t blame her, I count my blessings every day I’m here.

“I’m surprised myself. I honestly thought I was going to die that day.” I whispered out, tears threatening to come out, but only out of one eye. When the nerve was damaged, the nano-tech repaired what it could, but it couldn’t get the tear ducts. You think men don’t cry, but no one knows what a man goes through in their lifetime. Yes, there are the assumptions, but that's just it. Assumptions. One day, maybe I’ll be able to tear up in both eyes.

“I do have two other questions Austin,” Wraith whispered.

I nodded at her to tell go ahead.

“It’s about your wife. Is she-?” She cut herself off before she finished. I held up my left hand, ringless.

“She was killed, and I failed her. It really is a miracle I’m alive, but a part of me died eight years ago.”  _ But you might be bringing it back to life,  _ is what I wanted to say, but didn’t.

“Does Gates keep in contact with you?” Wraith asked, her voice still low and soft. It felt comforting, to say the least.

“She does, I last talked to her before making it to the Outlands, so she knows I’m here. What for? I don’t even know myself.” I breathed out.

Wraith looked at me, her face softened, and she reached for me and hugged me. My head on her shoulder and I couldn’t hold back anymore. I let the tears flow as best they could. I was a mess. Silently sobbing on her shoulder and not once did she pull away. If anything, she pulled me closer. I realized it took me a while to tell her since I remember most of the details, unfortunately for me. Having to relive those memories hurt, and Wraith never interrupted as I was lost in the story. She herself was too engrossed in the details. I was at my weakest and yet I felt myself getting stronger. Now that I told someone else, I feel like I can move past it. Wraith is the only other person I have opened up to besides Gates and the 6-4. They knew what I went through, they helped me through therapy and get me back on my feet.

“Could you take your shirt off, I would like to see your scars. You don’t have too, but-”

I took a deep breath, “No worries.” I took off my shirt and traced the sickle, it has become a habit. Wraith reached out and traced it. I shivered.  _ Hands are still cold as all hell. _ Wraith smirked knowing the effect she had on me.

“Lay down. I’ll keep you company.” Wraith said, being nice. I wasn’t going to try anything since I could end up dead in the void. I still like living.

Wraith pulled me on onto her bed and I didn’t resist. I laid my head on her chest. She wrapped her arms around me, she could feel my muscles and abs. I think I heard a soft purr from her, but I was kinda out of it. Normally it would be the other way around, but I was the vulnerable one this time. I continued to cry and just laid there. This was one of weakest moments of my life and I’m glad it was only Wraith who can see this. No one needed to see how broken I really am. Eventually, I could feel myself falling asleep. Wraith was stroking my hair and whispering sweet things. I’m once again surprised that Wraith is showing a soft side. It makes me feel less broken. It seems she has more of an effect on me than I originally thought.

Before my eyes closed I whispered, “Thank you Wraith. It means the world that you heard me out. Thank you.”

Wraith then did something I think she has never done before.  _ She kissed the top of my head  _ **_and_ ** _ then my cheek.  _ I’m pretty sure it was the tear side of my face. I couldn’t think right now, but that display of affection means a lot.

“Sleep now Austin, I’ll be here when you wake up.” She said to the top of my head.

I nodded weakly and I was out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of fluff after the heartbreak and suffering that was chapter 6. Enjoy!
> 
> -Horus


	8. A Moment of Bliss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that we got the sappy stuff out of the way _, for now,_ ; Let’s move on to the days leading up to the games, shall we?

Neither Wraith or I spoke of that night. It was a little less than two weeks ago, which means more training and sparring. We would sit together, but at least one seat apart and always across from each other. I didn’t want anyone getting any ideas. During our training, we would see into each other’s eyes, seeing the silent questions spur. 

I was going to let it slide, but Wraith did not, “When you were a spy, did you happen to get closer to any detention facilities?” she whispered out as we were in public. No one here knew of my past, only Wraith did. That was because I trusted her, and I  _ like _ her. Yes, I admit, I’m crushing on the brooding bad girl, but I can’t help it. Like, have you seen her?  _ Let’s get back on the correct topic _ .

We sparred for yet another round and I laid her out on the training mat and said, “No, that wasn’t my objective. I would have if I wasn’t trying to help win the war. I knew there were secret facilities, but only higher-ups had access to them. They weren’t even mentioned to us, and I couldn’t sneak away without arousing suspicion. I was told to keep a low profile. You know how well  _ that _ worked out.”

Wraith took this opportunity to flip us, her on top of me. I had to breathe. I would love nothing more than to be in this position.  _ In private _ . She smirked because she knew the effect she has on me. “Maybe we’ll get our answers tomorrow. You never know.”

“Let’s hope that something gives us a clue.” I smugly said, flipping her once more. “Again.”

We trained and trained until our muscles were crying and begging for a rest. Wraith and I have sparred every day after that night. I had woken up and she was in the crook of my neck. Her breathing sent cool shivers down my spine. It hurts to talk about my past, but I had to open up at one point or another. Since then I feel like Wraith is keeping an eye on me like she’s expecting me to relapse. It hasn’t happened and I know it won’t. I was close while I was in rehab but after all these years…. I learned to accept it, albeit slowly, but I was accepting what happened happened.

The night before the games was interesting. Wraith and I have been chatting about our plans to sneak into the facility and poke around. If anything, we were hoping for a terminal to let us in, and I happened to still remember some old IMC passcodes. I’m just hoping they still work. If that doesn’t work, I have a backup plan. You always have backups, even for your backups. It is how you survive out in the Frontier. Never go headlong into a plan that is doomed to fail. I learned the hard way and paid the price.

Wraith also asked about my codename, Spring. Well, that’s quite a tale. While I was undercover, I managed to make some things. I have these specially designed gloves that allow me to climb walls with ease. Yes, people can climb walls easily, using their jump kits, but these allow me to stick to the wall, like the ancient comic book character Spiderman. I worked on them in secret and no one but me, and now Wraith, knows about them. The one thing I have kept from her is a special syringe that allows me to jump higher. It isn’t like a stim shot, that’s adrenaline overdrive. This strengthens my bones and body, making my maneuverability increase exponentially. Sounds amazing right? No. There is a drawback. While your body is increased in strength when the effect wears off, you will feel weak, and pain becomes amplified. You feel about 35-45% more pain. The worst I have seen is that walking hurts, no one has died from testing. I would know. I self-tested. Gates and the Militia know of my experiment, but not what came out of it. They now have it as well and any questions they have, they send to me directly. I made this stuff four years ago, post-rehab and during my training for these games

You make think I’m crazy for it, but I  _ am _ the bastard child of Dr. Hammond, so I had...  _ resources _ . I’m not innocent in the matters of legality, we all have broken a law or rule somewhere along the line and in the Outlands, your past doesn’t matter. The good news is that since tomorrow happens to be the Apex Games, my first Apex Games, Wraith has decided to rest, and not push ourselves.

 

(Psst… Play  **Beautiful Drug** by  **Zac Brown Band.** It gets a little spicy. Not taking it that far yet)

 

The night has come and I was restless. I was having a dream and I was reliving it. The pain. The suffering. The anguish. I was tossing and turning and I couldn’t just sit the fuck still. A knock on the door woke me and I sat up like someone was trying to kill me. I brought my hand over my left eye, breathing a sigh of relief. I thought I was reliving my eye getting torn out again, and I couldn’t go through that again. I’d die for sure. The knocking was more insistent so I climbed out of bed and I swung open the door to see Wraith in a casual t-shirt and sweats. The shirt looked familiar until I realized that it was mine.  _ So she kept it _ . I had to fight a smile from appearing because she was wearing my shirt and she looked fine as hell with it on. Her hair was still up in the bun, adding to the list of things I liked about her.

She cleared her throat and I snapped to attention, then scratched the back of my neck. She caught me staring and some heat rose to my cheeks. Wraith brought her hand under my chin and made me look at her, “That’s a nice look on you,” and she walked in my room. I was a little stunned, she doesn’t do this often. Over these past weeks, we kept ourselves professional. I had to start to let go of the thought of being with her since it was such a preposterous idea. Who knows what she’ll do after this, maybe continue searching? She doesn’t seem like the person to  _ settle down _ with anyone. I can respect that.

Closing the door and I turned around to see Wraith sitting on my bed. She brought one finger up and motioned ‘come here’. Still curious, I sat next to her and was wondering why she was here. Don’t mistake it for me questioning it, I’m only curious. I was about to ask why she was here when she climbed on my lap.

 

Well,  _ this _ is a turn of events.

 

Her legs on either side of mine, I was a little bit under her chin. She looked me in the eyes, calculating. “Wraith? What are you-” She silenced my question by putting a finger over my lips. I was now observing her, but my mind was split. I seem to have trouble controlling  _ something _ , and it didn’t help that it was making its appearance known. Wraith smirked and started to move.

I sucked in a breath and tried not to think about it.

“Hey Austin?” She whispered to me. Her voice was really comforting and soft.

“Hmm?”

She removed her finger from my lips and brought her lips to mine.

 

Yes, you heard me.  _ Wraith _ is **_kissing_ ** _ me. On the lips. Holy shit…. _

 

She was moving her lips across mine and after a moment’s hesitation, I joined her. Her lips are as soft as I imagined. They were begging to be kissed and she was moving hers with mine with a passion. Lust. Desire. She has been wanting to do this for so long. I could feel it. Frankly, I wanted to do this for so long, but I didn’t know where to go about it. I broke the kiss to go for her neck, kissing up and down, searching. A second later, her breath hitched and she left out a small gasp.  _ Found it. _ I started to suck on it lightly. She had to restain her moans, but she let a small one slip and I felt so fucking happy. I have an effect on her too. As much as I wanted to, I didn’t want to leave a hickey for all the others to see. I took this moment to lay her onto the bed, me next to her. I was on cloud nine, it was the best I have ever felt since… Serena. No other woman has made me feel this way. Until Wraith. I stopped kissing her neck to look her in the eyes. The moonlight showed me her eyes, and her pupils were dilated. She was happy and ready for more.

“How long have you wanted to do that?” My voice was husky.

Wraith shivered,  _ seems I do get to her after all _ , “Since the first time in the mess. When you laughed about me trying to get you to stop staring after I threw my kunai at you.” she blushed in embarrassment. 

“It has been a weird few weeks, hasn’t it?” I pondered.

“It has,” Wraith agreed as she sat up and got on top of me, straddling my waist. “I wanted to kiss you for a long while now, and I’m taking my opportunity.” She said as she undid her hair from the bun and her hair was a lot longer than I thought. It seemed to go down in between her shoulder blades. She leaned down to kiss me again and I gladly accepted her lips on mine. A euphoric feeling, this. I could feel the friend trying to advocate how much it was enjoying the show. Wraith seemed to notice, “He seems to be quite amused, doesn’t he?”

“I can’t tell why though,” I said sarcastically as I wrapped my arms around her lower back and pulled her to me to kiss those perfect, plump lips again. They were a new experience and one I could relive over and over again. The rest of the night entailed kissing, cuddling, and kissing again. I never felt more alive. We fell asleep in each others’ arms with plump lips and a satisfied smile on our faces.

 

It didn’t last long because of the sirens that were now going off. That meant it was time. Time for us to go out and see if we can find answers. I reluctantly let Wraith go and before she left, I kissed her again while cupping her cheek. She hummed in satisfaction. She pulled away with a fresh blush coating her cheeks. “I’ll see you in a few Austin.”

“I’ll see you in a few Wraith.”

 

The sirens went off again, this time with a message, “ALL LEGENDS PLEASE REPORT TO THE DROPSHIP! ALL LEGENDS REPORT TO THE DROPSHIP!”

 

“Alright, let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter, the games begin, I promise. This one is honestly a filler chapter, but I had to establish stuff, mkay?
> 
> Enjoy!  
> -Horus


	9. It's Time to Meet the Maker.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to begin! Let's go, bout time amirite?

I don’t think the alarms could get any louder as I attached my jump kit, got my gloves (which look like normal gloves), and about a dozen vials of my ‘jump’ juice. Wraith and I met up in the mess where everyone else was. She had a small hickey on her neck, and I had one too. Our makeout session got a little more heated and we ended up kissing for about an hour before we actually slept. We didn’t  _ do  _ it, that would be too soon. Even for me.

“You ready?” I asked her, searching her eyes, looking for any signs.

She scoffed, “Do you even have to ask?” 

I honestly thought it would be a more rushed process. No. It wasn’t. They made us get into squads somehow in a calm orderly fashion.

“Will the previous champion please step forward?” said a voice through the intercom.

Wraith stepped forward on the platform with an impassive mask, she wasn’t messing around. She took a gaze around the room with narrowed eyes, and if I didn’t know her, I would have had to suppress a shiver. 

The same voice came through on the intercom, “Have you picked any squadmates or are you going to go solo….  _ Again?”  _ The voice muttered the last bit but it was still heard by some.

Wraith paused, to which everyone noticed, they know she queued solo for the last game, so seeing her pause startled everyone. “I do actually have someone in mind,” she said in a confident voice.

“Who might that be? This is actually interesting.”

Wraith scanned the crowd for me, even though I was right in front. She was building suspense and I had to withhold a chuckle. Everyone was wondering who it was going to be. To picked to be on the champion squad is an honor rarely given to those in Apex, but fate smiled on me today. Wraith pointed in front of her, front row. On the opposite end of her finger was me. I was now smiling. Wraith opened her hand an I grasped it and she pulled me on to the platform.

“Him?” The voice inquired, “Alright then. Anyone else?”

“Nope, just him.” Wraith was all business today.  _ Holy hell that’s hot. _

The crowd was giving me all sorts of dirty looks and sneers. I just waved them off and followed Wraith to the dropship.

My first opinions of the dropship were I thought it was this dinky freighter that looked liked it has seen better days. I expected the walls to have holes in them. I expected the walls to have dings and dents in it. I thought it would be a flying metal deathtrap that couldn’t even lift off the ground.

All these assumptions and accusations were completely and utterly wrong. I winced internally at my harshness of it. It looked like an actual ship. It had seats and everything. There were trap doors so that way people can drop when they choose. I was following Wraith closely since she seemed to know what she’s doing. She walked a set of steps and I furrowed my brows as she was walking up. She turned around as if she sensed my confusion.

“To prevent us from being completely jumped at the start, they separate us so we can drop in peace. The only way they know if it is us is if they meet us in the Canyon. A nice little addition since previous champions who were favored to win were targeted right after dropping; like matches would be over in ten minutes.” Wraith explained, then tugged on my arm, basically dragging me up the stairs. We sat down in a triangle formation of seats, except the third seat is empty. 

I sat there in the chair in anticipation, silently shaking. Wraith noticed this, her perceptiveness leaking through once again. “Austin, will you be alright?”

Out of the fear of my voice wavering, I only nodded.

“Use your words,” Wraith commanded.

“This only remin-min reminds me when we would j-jump out of dropships in the war. All I c-can hear n-n-now is, ‘Cut the chatter. Initiating drop sequence.’” I stuttered out.

Wraith grabbed my hand and gave it a little squeeze. She leaned forward and kissed my cheek. I visibly relaxed and sat back. I don’t know what boost of confidence I got, but I acted on it. I leaned over to Wraith and kissed her. I kissed her like she was an oasis in the desert. She returned it a second later, our hands were getting around each other's necks and I was about to pull her to me so she can straddle me but was stopped short by the intercom, “Attention, we will be arriving in Kings Canyon in four hours. Rest up and prepare. We wish you all luck and hope to see you in the next Apex Games!” The monotone voice showed that this person was  _ really  _ happy to be here.

We chuckled and sat back down, the moment passed. Before we lifted off because the sound of the engines hasn’t deafened me yet, because I am pretty sure this is not sound proof, I leaned back but was stopped by Wraith’s hand on my shoulder. I looked at her as she leaned over and whispered, “When we win, you and I are going to need a  _ private  _ moment together. After all, we deserve it.” She then lightly bit my earlobe, causing me to groan softly. Wraith sat back and bit her lower lip. If she kept this up, we would be wearing nothing and we would be having  _ fun _ . I was going to nap and I closed my eyes as the realization slapped me upside the head.  _ She just admitted she wants to fuck me. Can’t say I will deny her because I’ve been wanting to fuck her since stalked me running at the gym three weeks ago. _ I hummed in satisfaction and tried to divert my thoughts from the amazing woman next to me. Something didn’t want to stay down. I cracked my eye open and saw Wraith staring, eyes wide, but not at me. At my pants, it seems that my friend made camp. Wraith started to lick her lips and take her bottom lip in between her teeth. She has plans for that moment, I wonder what they are...

 

…

 

The four hours passed by quickly, and that was because I napped and got some much-needed sleep. Wraith was alert and awake, “We are coming up on Kings Canyon, We are coming in from the West, and…” she trailed off.

“Let me guess, Relay is the hotspot isn’t it,” I asked, well, more like stated.

“Mmmhmmm.”

Well, things just got harder and more complicated, Not only is the zone we need to get to the first one we come across, but it also happens to be the hot zone. This is going to be the greatest time ever. Note my mother fucking sarcasm. This is going to suck.  
  
“Attention Legends! We are coming up on Kings Canyon! You may begin to drop when the Light turns green. Otherwise, you are not permitted to jump. Good luck!” A voice was sent through the jump ship.

“Ready Wraith?”

“Ready, I’m the jumpmaster, you follow me and we’ll make it just fine.”

 

Twenty seconds later, we were falling and let me tell you it is nothing like dropping in a pod. The wind was blowing hard and we were falling, me close to Wraith. I was looking around and I saw about 5 other squads of three following. What I didn’t know was that a sixth squad was right behind me and they ran into me. I was knocked off course and I turned to face who it was. Can you guess who it was? I’ll give you two chances….

 

Ready? 

 

It was those motherfuckers that I knocked out in the mess hall. They were both on me and they were mad. He threw a punch which I blocked, it was Eyepatch dude. I kicked him away, but Cheesy Villian Beard caught me and jabbed me in the back. I felt the air leave me and since we were still high up, the air was thin. I was struggling to breathe and Wraith was looking at me and she was busy fighting someone who jumped her. These guys seem to be out for blood, bastards need to chill.

A beeping in my ear caught my attention, my altitude, and trajectory were warning me.  As was the cliffside. The waterfall looks tempting to drop into, but water at a high velocity hurts like a bitch. Beard man came at me again, and I straight up kicked him where the sun doesn’t shine. He cupped his lower region and I punched him away. The cliffside is getting close and tried to move away from it, but I clipped the side. My left arm was flaring up in pain and I was losing control. I was suddenly very tired I looked down and saw my grey suit stained crimson. One of those fuckers had a knife. I redirected my flight direction to the furthermost building back. My jump kit started the slowing down process. Since my eyesight was fading to black, it didn’t take the full effect. I landed, tumbled, and rolled. Exactly in that order. I felt so weak and anytime I moved I felt all sorts of pain flare up. This was different than the pain from my past. This was all over my body. I heard mumbling and gunshots in my earpiece.

“Hold on Spring, I’m coming, just hang in there,” Wraith said sounding worried.

 

That was the last thing I heard before blacking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm an ass for this, but what's a story without a predictable cliffhanger? Had to do it man. Next game we'll see the aftermath.
> 
> Let me know how you are enjoying this.
> 
> -Horus


	10. Son of A....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Austin comes too, Wraith killed people, and they have some time. Not _that_ kind of time. They are on a mission and they find something interesting. Reactions? Hard to say...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I'm an ass for not uploading but when you write constantly, you burn yourself. If I take more than two days, do not worry. College is a thing ever present in my life, so I will not abandon this story, not when I'm getting to the good part!
> 
> Also, this is as long as Chapter 6, ~2500 words. I couldn't cut as many corners since some details needed to be included.

I don’t know how long I was out, but I could feel pain. Pain is a good thing, it means you are still alive. I was alive and I tried to move and pain erupted all up my left side. My arm felt like someone put it through a meat grinder. I wanted to move but a hand on my shoulder stopped me. Without thinking, I pulled a knife from my right side pouch and tried to stab my potential assailant. A hand caught my wrist and I looked up to see those blue eyes I’ve come to love. I stilled.  _ Did I just say love? Oh man, I am so whipped. _

“Spring relax. You clipped the side of the cliff, your arm isn’t broken, but severely sprained, but this should fix you right up.” Wraith said before injecting me with something.

“What is it?” I asked, referencing the stuff.

“Nano-technology, it renders all pain and damage null. Making you feel like you never were in pain. I used a Med-kit on you, you should be fine in about a couple of minutes.” Even as Wraith was speaking, I could feel myself getting better. This shit must be fast acting, cause I can curl my fingers into a fist.

Soon after, I heard footsteps and was on alert. Wraith spun around and looked at the door with an SMG, looked like the R-97 I was used to, but it was different. There was a weapon next to me, it was a Wingman and some ammo. Looks like we have to scavenge for that too. Someone walked into the room, not hearing us, and got a few dozen bullet holes, courtesy of Wraith. The person dropped to their knees. The voices of this person’s squadmates were closer, drawn to the shots. Wraith didn’t have time for this, she disappeared and reappeared and landed a solid blow to the person’s head. A finisher. A basic one, but still gets the job done. A door from my right opens and I level the Wingman to their head. I pulled the trigger four times. Three of them hit. Two to the chest, one to the head, and that person is down. The third person came in and Wraith engaged into hand to hand combat. Judging by the outcome, this person was not prepared. Wraith forcefully choked them out and the person tried to tap out, but Wraith didn’t relent. She wasn’t pulling her blows. Out here, it was killed or be killed. The team’s death boxes appeared and I got a kill. Wraith, presumably, has two.

“How many kills do you have? Curious.” I genuinely asked.

“Nine, counting those two.” Was her reply. My jaw hit the floor.

“Damn, remind me to not piss you off,” I said as I finally stood up, well, I was leaning against the wall. These few minutes feel like forever. After looting these boxes. I came out with a blue body shield, an R-301 Carbine, and the Wingman, which got something called a Skullpiercer Hop-up. These guns were also kitted out to my liking. A 2x HCOG “Bruiser”, level three stock, barrel stabilizer, and extended light magazine. The Wingman had a 1x HCOG and extended heavy mag. Perks of the hot zone. I also grabbed around 240 rounds of ‘Light’ and 80 rounds of ‘Heavy’ ammo. This ammo was holographically made and scanned you giving you magazines based on the weapons you hold. Trippy for the first time, but after that, It became as easy as riding a hoverbike. Yes, those exist.

Stepping outside the building, all I saw was the seven death boxes that were Wraith’s kills. Looting said boxes granted me some syringes and shield cells that would prove to be useful later on. We explored the entire area and narrowed it down to one of two areas. I followed her to the point where we thought the facility was first. It was hiding in the cliffside, and it was quite a ways down, close to the waterfall. It’s a good thing I had my gloves. Wraith was eyeing the cliff and was having an internal debate on how to do this. She stowed her weapons and stepped back. I put my arm up to motion stop. She looked at me inquisitively. “What’s on your mind Spring?”

“You really think I’m going to let you jump down there, without any precautions?” I chuckled as I pulled out another pair of gloves and handed them to her. “They are the gloves I’m wearing,” I said as I thought it would explain everything.

Her eyebrows furrowed, “What’s so important about these?”

Instead of telling her, I looked at the cliffside and dropped over the edge. I’m pretty sure I heard Wraith yell my name, but that didn’t matter. I stuck to the side and started to climb up with ease. It was an amazing feeling to fall and climb without all the safety ropes, it made me feel  _ free.  _ I emerged over the cliffside to see Wraith pacing. I hid back over the cliffside to see if I could toy with her a little. At least, I thought I could until she turned and looked directly at me, her eyes white. She was fucking  _ livid. _ She came over to the edge and pulled me up to face her and she socked me in the chest, hard. So hard that I had to step back and breathe, I think she might have broken a rib. She hits like a damn Titan, don’t tell her I said that.

“What the fuck was  _ that _ ? What kind of shit did you just pull?” Wraith seethed. She was angry and rightfully so.

Between coughing up a lung and breathing I managed to get out, “I wanted… to show… you my… glov...gloves.”

Wraith took another medical device and stabbed it into me, this one took less time to work properly. I could breathe again, and I’m grateful. “These gloves allow me to climb walls and pretty much any surface that isn’t above 130 degrees. I didn’t feel like explaining so I thought a demonstration would work, apparently not, judging by your reaction.”

“When did you make these? It seems these took a long while to make you know?” she asked, her anger slowly dissipating.

“I know, I always carry three pairs. One for me, one for another person and an extra set for me. I’ve never needed the backup, but as I said before, I like having backups for my backup.” 

Wraith looked at me like I was crazy, maybe I am, but it got my point across. She slipped on the gloves, which fit over her own gloves, and we descended down the cliff side. This arena is a real beautiful place. Unfortunately, seeing how beautiful this place is could never happen. People have too many eyes on this place. 

As we descended, slowly, I wasn’t going to pull that stunt again; We were looking for any possible cracks or crevices to slip into and find this facility. Let’s face it, you wouldn’t hide a secret facility without an external entrance, that is just plain stupid. We know it’s here, we just have to find it, not as easy as it sounds. It could be anywhere here, or it could not even exist, but that doesn’t mean we aren’t going to try to look for it. Among the many lines of the cliffside, I spotted a decent size looking crack and was going to make a leap for it, but it was a little far away for my tastes. 

“Wraith!” I shouted over the sounds of the waterfall. It seemed to be a lot louder than before, then again, I was worried about breathing earlier, so I guess I can’t complain. She looked up at me and I pointed to the crack that I saw. Wraith’s lips curved up into a smile. Uh oh. When she gets like this, I know she is up to her normal antics. Trust me, I found this little tidbit of information out over the past few weeks. When she gets that smile, everyone needs to vacate the area pronto. She then leaped off the cliff face, opening a portal, and disappeared into it. What the hell was she doing?

I clung to the rocks as I waited for her to return. My hands and more importantly, my muscles were aching. Holding on to one place does not bode well for me. Gravity has it’s sick and twisted methods, this one, however, was pure torture. To keep my mind off the aching, I snuck a glance at the portal. The portal right now looked like a ball, so I can only assume she’s going to make another one somewhere else. The question is  _ where? _ It has only been a few minutes but it felt like years. The ring, or out of bounds section, was closing in on the upper right portion of the Canyon, ie, right on top of us. We got lucky this round, so I was counting my blessings. People who ‘die’ outside the ring say it is a painful thing to experience. It is like someone dipped your body in a burning crock pot and left you there to marinate and slow cook for an entire day. Based on that, I never want to be stuck outside the ring. A distinctive sound broke my line of thought; The portal popped open and Wraith was clinging to the crack on the other side as she scooted inside. Lucky her. 

She ringed me over the comm, “Jump through the portal, it will take you over to me. It is safe, so don’t worry. I can hear your doubts from here. Trust me.” She whispered that last part.

Deciding that trusting her is a good idea. I let my hands slip and I fell into the portal.  
  
Let me say this…. That portal is fucking weird. I kept seeing outlines of Wraith in there like she was there but she wasn’t. I wondered if this is what she sees everytime she enters this Void. I could never get closer to the outlines as I was forced to walk the path she did. It wasn’t difficult to do so, minus me almost tripping a few times, and before I knew it, I was on the other side, clinging to the rock face.

“Damn, didn’t know you can do that,” I said as I was clutching my head. Very bad head rush. My body isn’t used to transcending reality, unlike hers. I felt like I was going to vomit. Well, dry heave since I have not eaten much since last night. My nerves prevented me from eating. Whatever I did eat, didn’t stick.

“Relax, that will wear off in a minute.” She said, “Here.” She was holding out my gloves, expecting me to take them back. I knew she would need them soon.  
I shook my head, “Keep em, for now, you may need them later. You’ll thank me for this.” I said as I slipped by her.

We kept walking into this crack, looking for a sign. We could barely see until Wraith ignited her hand in a dark purple. I looked back at her and she just shrugged. TO be honest, I couldn’t really complain. I almost tripped four times on a little pebble. I looked at the current game map, and the ring has closed around Bunker and Cascades, so round 2 has started and only half the squads remain. We only had so much time. Wraith wanted to turn around since we would have found it by now. I was inclined to agree with her and turn back… until I heard a beep. A faint beep.

“You hear that?” I asked Wraith.

“No, why?” She looked at me, whilst asking in general confusion. “We need to hurry, people will be waiting. You forget they are looking for us since we are the champion squad.” She stated.

“I know that we have to hurry, but I don’t know, I just...hear this beeping and I need to find it. It is driving me up the damn wall,” I said as it beeped again, louder this time. It felt like it was guiding me. I kept walking in the semi-dark, thanks to Wraith, and the beeping kept increasing in volume. It was like a siren’s song. It was lulling me to come closer; Closer to what? I have zero clues as to what. I only wanted the beeping to stop, and maybe Wraith will have her answers.

The beeping increased in frequency, and then without warning, I hit something solid, not even the little light source could have saved me from walking head first into it. I swore as I clutched my forehead, and I swear Wraith was giggling like a little school girl.  _ That sound though, it is perfect for her. _ Moving my hand off my head, I reached out and touched something. Something that was  _ not _ a rock. It was smooth. It was unbearably cold, colder than Wraith’s hands. It was  _ metal _ . A metal door in a cliffside, who woulda thought?

“The facility…” I whispered out, loud enough for Wraith to hear.

She stopped giggling and pushed me out of the way and proceeded to pull out something from her pouch. It was something in a vial. When she sprayed it on the door, I knew it by the smell. I knew it because I used it a lot as a Militia spy.

 

Liquid Thermite. Designed to open up any door or window. Surprisingly a clean entrace tool. It didn’t leave much residue, but it could if used improperly. Evenso, you had to have advanced machinery and knowledge to even know this was used.

 

She felt around the door and started to douse it all around, not in an overkill manner, but enough to blast the door out of place. We couldn’t exactly Star Wars the door. We didn’t own a lightsaber, at least I think Wraith doesn’t own one. I pray for the people if she ever got her hands on one. Wraith was about to light it off when a control pad popped out of the door. “Handprint Identification please,” it said with a cheery voice. I stopped her from lighting it and she scowled at me, well I think she did. It was still kinda dark.

“What the fuck Spring? I was going to open it, you’re making me waste thermite,” Wraith scolded.

Instead of answering her, I slipped off my right glove and put it to the scanner. I don’t know why I did it, but something inside of me told me to do it. Like my subconscious said ‘do it’.  The control panel scanned my hand and much to my surprise and confusion, the door opened.  _ THE DOOR FUCKING OPENED! _ Wraith didn’t care that the door opened.

 

No.  
  
What she cared about was what the automated voice said as the door opened...

 

“Welcome back, Austin Hammond. How may I assist you today?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts, I'm curious as to how I'm doing.
> 
> -Horus


	11. We're In...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens... More stuff to do, so little time. We even got a visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Facility open, shit goes down, and people are pissed. Also, more backstory, cause I can. Any text you see with [] is the A.I. Le go….

As soon as the automated voice finished speaking, Wraith pinned me to a wall. My head slammed back and I could see stars. Her forearm was over my throat and she was slowly increasing pressure.

_ “Why didn’t you tell me? WHY?!”  _ She said through her gritted teeth.

I had to reach up and tap her arm three times since I couldn’t speak because I was basically being choked until I pass out. She removed her arm from my throat and I could finally breathe. I could see the look of anger and betrayal. Even though I never  _ did  _ betray her. I didn’t even think my hand scan would  _ work.  _ I did it on impulse.

Coughing into my arm, I took a deep breath, “For your information, I  _ did _ tell you I’m the bastard child. I didn’t think my DNA…. was in IMC systems. Even when I was a spy…. I didn’t interface with their systems. I had a data knife that... mimicked an IMC login at the proper clearance. Do well to remember that….. the Outlands were once in IMC territory, so I don’t find it surprising that these facilities….. recognize me. I loathed my father, he was never there… for me.” I said in between coughs.

I continued to rant my frustration, locking eyes with Wraith so she can see the hurt I had pent up, “I never got to know him, he was so busy with his work that he never had time for the kid who was deprived of a father. My mother, who in fact, wasn’t even my biological mother, cared for me. She died during childbirth, even with all the technology we had, they couldn’t save her. And what did my father do?” I paused to glare at her, “ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! HE DID NOTHING, HE ONLY CARED ABOUT HIS WORK!” 

I took another deep breath and my voice dropped to a whisper, “It was part of the reason that I joined the Militia in the first place. He didn’t think his own blood would do something like that. Well, life has its reasons. Mine were skewed but justified. So Wraith, don’t come at me with not telling you. I wanted to repress these memories and feelings. Feelings that say I  _ actually care _ about the old bastard. I can’t have anything that somehow doesn’t involve him, and it seems that even my father can ruin anything, even though he’s lying on his deathbed.”

Wraith’s hostile manner disappeared, her voice softened, “His deathbed?”

“Just because I loathe him, doesn’t mean I don’t care about his health. I still have some contacts that keep an eye on him and he’s on his deathbed. He has lived a long time, so I needed to leave. I couldn’t emotionally deal with that. So I left, and now I’m here.” I finished with a sigh.

Wraith’s whole demeanor softened, then she wrapped her arms around my waist and pulled me close into a hug. I reciprocated it and leaned my head on hers. I wanted to cry, but couldn’t. Yeah, he’s family but only barely. Right now, I needed to focus. “Come on Wraith, we have information to scour for, ” I said as dropped my arms from her and walked up to a terminal.

The robot voice said, [What can I assist you with today?] (A/N: Less confusing, I hope, this way.)

“A.I, Identification please,” I said monotone, not wanting to deal with this robot.

[A.I Designation: Charlie; Lima; Alpha; India; Romeo; Echo, or CLAIRE, at your service]

I froze, that name, the acronym, it said Claire. Clear as day, there is no way he did…. 

“M-M-Mom?” I whispered under my breath. I felt Wraith still behind me, knowing she connected the dots as fast as I did.

I quickly pulled a locket from around my neck, that I honestly forgot I had, and opened it. What was there was someone I never got to meet. My mom. My  _ actual  _ mom. Her name was Claire Cook, I kept her last name over my father’s for a reason. My name rolls off easier as Cook than Hammond. I couldn’t believe she’s an AI, but she was my mom, actually married, technically.

So, my father found a way to remember her, in his own sick twisted way. Wraith noticed the picture as she hovered over my shoulder. I made eye contact, silently asking her not to ask about it. This hurts just as much. Sometimes the emotional wounds hurt just as much as the physical ones, sometimes more. I can’t escape my family history, no matter how much I want to.

“Claire, Look for any or all IMC detention facilities across the entire Frontier please.” Assuming it was voice activated, if not, I already typed into the database what I wanted to find. Wraith stood back, right now, I was unstable, my emotions are splattered all over the place.

Apparently, I wasn’t done on board the feels train. The AI, umm Clarie, responded [Why are you looking for this Austin? You know you don’t have access.] It said in a soft motherly tone, one I’d never thought I’d never hear, well,  _ ever _ .

“For a friend,” I said as I looked at Wraith, who could see I was battling to keep myself composed.

[Fair enough, no one has been down since… 23 years ago today. They won’t mind if these files go ‘missing’.] Claire said cheerfully. I plugged in a little hard drive into a port for the eventual file transfer. I only wondered how long she has been alone. As I thought this, a notification appeared on the console in front of me,  _ ‘Far too long my child.’  _ How did she know?  _ ‘It’s all over your face hun. I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you, but I’m proud of the man you have become.’ _

I could feel my heart beating in my chest, aching. I felt like the world could end and I would be content. Knowing that my mom is somehow still alive, even though I’ll never get to hug her, sets me at ease.

[Downloading relevant files; Transfering to the device; Please stand by.]

I wiped away a tear that was starting to fall, I had to breathe to make sure the sobs don’t fall. Not now at least. “That was far easier than I thought,” Wraith said next to me, her hand on my shoulder. “I’m sorry you had to go through that and I’m sorry I accused you of withholding information, I shouldn’t have jumped the gun.”

Instead of responding, I pulled her close and I kissed her. I’m pretty sure a tear made it to my lips because it tasted a little salty. Wraith didn’t resist, she kissed back with as much ferocity as I did. Then the room was lit up in pink, playing slow music. I forgot my ‘mom’ was watching, much to my embarrassment

[File Transfer at 50%. Also, we have company, better hide.] Claire said, and that brought us back to alert.

Wraith ran to one side of the room, while I ran to the other and I hid obscurely by some cabinets. I turned off all possible systems and lights on me, Wraith saw me do this and did the same. We had to hide because if we were caught…. I honestly don’t know what will happen. So close, yet so far; I refuse to be ripped away from my answers. Wraith, no doubt, feels the same way. We aren’t going out of here without a fight if it comes to that. 

Claire took the liberty of dimming the lights and making it look like we were never here. I thought about it and the only thing that ratted us out was the hard drive. If they notice it, then they will know someone was here, and I’m pretty sure the organizers will not take this  _ infraction _ lightly. I don’t plan on getting caught, but that drive could get us caught. I debated internally on whether or not to step out and get that drive, my instincts told me no, so I obliged.

Someone came in and started to yell, “A.I! We have received a disturbance that someone has entered this facility under the name ‘Austin Hammond’. Can you confirm that this is the case?”

[No sir, no one has entered this facility for 23 years 5 minutes. My records indicate that you, sir, were the last person in here at that time.] Claire stated in a monotone voice. 

“Dr. Hammond was concerned when he got the notification that someone entered this facility. He wanted to confirm if it was his estranged son. He has been worried about him, yet he doesn’t show it.” The person in this dapper suit said, sounding hopeful. I internally fought with myself whether or not to reveal myself. It was a coin toss on how it would go. It would be a warm conversation, or it would be hostile. The latter wasn’t in my favor, because neither option was fantastic.  
Against my better judgment, I stepped out from behind the cabinets and silently walked behind the man. He didn’t hear me, so I took this chance to put him into a sleeper hold. 

 

“Now, tell me why you’re looking for me…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry about the cliffhanger...
> 
> More next chapter! Stay tuned!
> 
> -Horus


	12. All Aboard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot... Things.... and stuff, maybe some feels....

 

“Now, tell me why you’re looking for me….” I said maliciously. Who was this guy and why was he looking for me?

“Is that any way to greet family? Nephew, I taught you better manners than this.” Wait….Uncle? What the fuck?

“Who are you really? I don’t believe you, tell me something that only my father knew.” I said as I loosened my grip and turned him around to face him. When I did, I could already see the resemblance to my father, he looks like his brother, but I can’t place him. 

He looked at me and smiled, a genuine smile, “I remember your father meeting your mother, Claire, even though he cheated on his wife with her, I still remember the day you were born.”

I clenched my fists as I looked him in the eyes, desperately searching for a lie. When I couldn’t find any, I released a breath I didn’t think I was holding. “The problem is I don’t  _ want _ to believe you, but when the truth is said, it hurts  _ Uncle _ .” I’m still paranoid, so, me stressing about it, means I’m trying to accept it, but I’m still skeptical. “After all this time, why does he care now? He never cared about me, he never spent time with me, so why should I care? Better question: Why are you here?”

Uncle Drew, yes I remember his name but I don’t ever speak it explained, “He has always cared for you, but him being busy and pulled into multiple projects spread him too thin. He only wanted to get to know the son he never got to see. Your adoptive mother was actually  _ my _ wife, your Aunt. We never told you because we wanted you to have a semblance of a normal life.”

Claire put a message on the console screen, so I flicked my gaze and my jaw dropped. It said,  _ ‘It’s true, I never did get to see you, and Drew here, helped me raise you when I couldn’t.’ _

My face hardened, then I pulled my contact out of my eye, showing my Uncle what happened. “You see this, Uncle? You see what my former squad did to me?” He didn’t answer.

“If you truly know me, then you know the pain and suffering I went through, that Serena went through. I lost my eye Uncle, and it was given back to me years later. Where the fuck were you hmm? Helping my dear old dad? What about this?” Pointing to the room around me, “What about Claire? She’s an AI who knows me, and expressed her motherly tendencies, when did she do that? Where were you when I  _ needed _ you?” I took a deep breath, Wraith put her hand on my forearm and I unclenched my fists that I didn’t know I was clenching. “And how do I know this isn’t some ploy? What insurance do I have that this isn’t some hallucination? WELL?!”

Uncle didn’t say anything but instead hugged me. He whispered, “I’ve been looking for you for years, I wanted to see the boy I tried to raise be the man I wanted him to be. I came looking for you. Your father doesn’t know I’m out here. I intercepted the notification that this placed was entered by a Hammond. So I came straight here. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to help you. I can only ask for forgiveness. I know it’s a long road, but I’m willing to do what it takes to be a part of your life. If you’ll let me. Austin, I’m only asking for a chance, that’s all. I’m sorry you had to suffer through all those things.” I looked at him in confusion. “Austin, I knew you were a spy, but I didn’t want to see you killed. I couldn’t imagine you being killed, it would break your father’s heart.” He sighed out. I can’t really stay mad at him, but he wasn’t there. 

The joke was there, so in order for me to lighten the mood, “You’re saying my dad had a heart?” I smirked.

Uncle Drew chuckled, “He does son,” He then turned around and typed something into the console. “Those should be the files you are looking for, grab them when the transfer is complete. I know you are in the middle of the Apex Games, which the ring is closing soon, so I’d suggest you take your girlfriend and go.” 

Heat rose to my cheeks while Wraith chuckled, “She’s not my girlfriend.”

“Not yet. I hope to see you soon Nephew.” He whispered

“Maybe you will. We’ll see.” I said softly back.

With that, Uncle Drew walked out of the room, leaving Wraith, Claire, and I standing in the room. “Well, that was an unexpected feels trip. I didn’t even get parents permission to go along for the ride.”

Even though I’m joking, Wraith can sense the hurt and sorrow in my voice, “Austin it will be better, right now, we should grab the files and head back. Okay? When we win, you know what we’ll be doing.” She smiled that smile at the end and I knew I was in for it.

Trying to hide the blush in my cheeks I faced her, “Shouldn’t you be excited that you might finally have some answers?”

“I am, but it doesn’t seem like the moment to be excited, especially with all this.” She said as she waved her hand around the room, “going on, I didn’t want to ruin the moment.”

Claire now spoke up, [Touching moment, but the file transfer is complete. There are no tracers or trackers on the files. Take it and go you two. I’ll be fine.]

Turning to face the console, I took out the drive and stashed it, “I’ll come to visit you someday soon.” I whispered, not loud enough for Wraith to hear, but the console lit up with,  _ ‘I know.’ _

Wraith and I left the facility, her with answers, and me with a heavy heart. I didn’t ask for this, but I was glad to have some form of closure. I may have to visit my father and confront him if I can even get close to him. I assume most people don’t know my relation to him.

“So, Wraith, how many squads are left? Should we be worried?” I asked since, after all this, my mind is scattered.

“There are 4 squads left, 11 people, and the ring is closing in 30 seconds. We have to make it back up before anyone notices our disappearance.” She stated with authority and confidence.

Wraith had to use another portal to get us to the cliff side and before she left, I made sure she had her gloves on to climb. The portal was made and I went through it. It was still as trippy as the first time, but this time, one of the ‘clones’ was close enough for me to reach out and touch. I almost was able to make out her face but the ‘clone’ went away and I stepped out of the portal reaching for the rocks. It took a second of freefall, but I gripped it tightly. I looked down, had I been a fraction of a second too slow, I would have fallen far, and that does not seem pleasant. I made haste to climb up, not wasting any time trying to get back inside the safety of the ring. I don’t need to feel that prickling pain. When I got to the top, Wraith pulled me up and nodded in thanks for the gloves. I knew she would need them. I half-smiled, my heart is still heavy from the info dump.

“Didn’t you detonate the Thermite on the door? I thought you would have already?” I asked, walking to a building that was still somehow untouched.

“Since that’s where your mom is, I decided not to damage her, and that will fade with some time, maybe a week or two.” She explained.

I pondered my thoughts and the one thing that stuck was how my Uncle said ‘girlfriend’. Sure I like Wraith, but am I  _ that _ obvious? I thought I was doing a pretty good job of hiding it.

“You aren’t though, I see the way you look at me, and I can hear your thoughts.” She said, out of nowhere. How? “You forget when I enter the Void, I have the ability to hear people’s most forefront thoughts. Your mind is the closest and the one I wanna listen to.” She said with a small blush. I chuckled at her embarrassment, thinking about how cute and downright adorable she looked. She then scolded me for thinking of her that way. I thought it was the truth. Once you get to know her, she isn’t that bad.

“I’m not  _ that _ bad Spring,” Wraith said with obvious sarcasm.

“I mean, you can be, but it’s grown on me. I can get used to it.” I muttered back. She slapped my chest playfully and started to laugh. That’s a sound I can’t wait to hear more of, well, there is _one_ _particular_ sound I want to hear, but that’s later.

She hit me harder in the chest, scolding me, and catching me by surprise and I had to filter my laughter. Even on the battlefield, I was still as playful as I once was and I missed that. I used to be so energetic, but then everything happened, “Get your mind out of the gutter Spring, we have a match to win.” 

I nodded and started to move from window to window when a shot rang out. Next thing I knew, I was on the floor, bleeding from the abdomen. I can’t seem to catch a break here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhmm, hi.....


	13. Bout Time, I Was Getting Bored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Games are over, finally amirite?

You know, if you said that taking a bullet, whether it be fake or real, was easy I’d fucking slap you upside the head. Then, I’d shoot you and ask if that was  _ easy _ . Taking a bullet anywhere hurts like a bitch. Granted the bullet I took only shattered my body armor and just touched my skin. It did leave a mark, enough to bleed, but not enough to wound. Now, unless the bullets were laced with poison then I’d be screwed. However, since this game is so highly regulated, no poison can be laced in the ammunition here. Wraith saw my armor crack and tossed me a shield battery, which I promptly used. After charging my shields, I asked Wraith where we were being shot from.

“Building across the way, they have DMRs, which means we are pinned until either we go fight them or we wait for another team to come to fight them,” Wraith said as a bullet whizzed over our heads, embedding itself in the wall.

“Are we still inside the ring?” I asked, I know I could look myself, but I don’t really want to break my concentration. You might ask,  _ What am I concentrating on? _ Do you really need to ask? It’s Wraith. She checking over her weapons and ammo, while I’m just staring at the wonderful woman ever. As much as I loved Serena, I’m starting to like Wraith a lot more than I ever intended. She was that person I have not been looking for, yet here she is. The perfect woman.

“Yes, we are, the good news about this whole thing is that the ring closes towards us, so they will have to move eventually, and stop staring at me.” She mock scolded me.

Heat once again rises to my cheeks, I am whipped beyond belief. Shaking my head, “Do you have a grenade, Madame Wraith? Preferably in the Arc variety, if you would be so kind.” I asked in a posh tone, lightening the mood.  
Catching on to my jokes, “Well, sir, I do have a grenade in the Arc variety, but it happens to be a star.” I raised a brow in confusion until she slid a star looking object across the floor. “Called an Arc star.” She dropped the fake tone, “Just throw it, it’ll do the rest.”

The shooting was still going on and the bullets still kept coming, how much ammo did these assholes have? When the shooting stopped for a split second, I stood up turned, saw the building they were in and threw the Arc Star. It sailed through the air and landed right next to the people shooting at us. It blew up and caused them to be shocked, literally. 

I raised my Wingman over my Carbine and fired. One shot tore through one’s shoulder. Another shot, this one hit the same person in the head. Another two shot. The one that had their DMR sticking out the window, received two bullets to the gut, they doubled over. The last one was about to fire, but they took a bullet to the head, and not from me. I looked over to see Wraith with a G7 Scout, barrel smoking, and it smelled like fresh bullet discharge. Well, we did  _ just _ fire bullets, so no surprise there. But damn she looked sexy with the gun in her hands. She moved some loose hair out of her face, it was hanging over her eyes.

Snapping myself out of my trance, “Nice shot.” I said as I reloaded the Wingman.

“You too, shall we go loot them?” She gestured to their death boxes.

“It is safe right now, looting this late in… It could be dangerous.” I said on the side of caution. 

“Ha, you haven’t been with me long enough to know that I  _ live _ for danger. Did you forget about the voices, they’ll warn me when someone has a shot on me. I’ll keep watch over you, my little Cook.” she said, but whispered the last part. 

Wraith seemed to realize what she said and blushed. I pretended to miss what she said at the end and left the building. When I was far enough away, I let out a laugh, she slipped up. She called me an endearing name, which for her is so far out of the ordinary that…. I got nothing to compare it to. This is the first time she let that one slip. My heart swelled at it, it means I’ve made a good impression. Not only that, but she did say that we were going to fuck later; when we win. When we win, she said, not if,  _ when _ . She has got a lot more confidence than I gave her credit for. To say that. The death boxes were glowing yellow, which meant some high tier level four gear were here. There was a gold knockdown shield, gold helmet, and gold body armor.  Man, these guys were stacked.

“Wraith, pick a number between one through three,” I said through the comms.

“Two.” 

“Congrats you are now the proud owner of a level four body shield, it has an extra perk as well. Its description is ‘Executioner, finishers recharge shields instantly.”

“Oooouu, Gimmie.” Was her reply. Seems like she’ll enjoy this.

Returning back with the loot, She donned the chest armor and I the helmet and knockdown shield. She thought it was fair. I wanted to agree with her, but I think she should have the revive shield. It would make sense, she is more competent in this than I am. We both restocked our ammo and our shields, then we heard more gunshots, but it is not by us, just in the distance. We listened intently and tried to source out the gunshots. Wraith managed to pick out Hemlock and Spitfire rounds. I picked out SMG rounds from an R-99 and a Prowler SMG. A lot of rounds were shot, then there was silence.

“Then there were two.” Wraith chuckled darkly. She was giddy and was ready to win. We decided to go after them to catch the last squad off guard while they were healing. We made it close to Swamps and saw many doors were open, and some death boxes were scattered around the area.

We took out time, but we also rushed. Makes no sense, but we had to find this last squad before they could heal.  I was going to tell her to check a house, but she was already off checking houses. Did she go into the Void without me noticing? She only nodded at me, confirming it. Damn she quick.  
Then all of a sudden, she was being shot at. And then she was downed, which set me off. I was looking for the source of the shots while she tried to crawl away. I heard footsteps to my left, sweat beading down my head.

 

_ CRACK! _

 

A stick was broken, then I took a shot to the head. The helmet saved me, but I was downed. The person started to cheer and make their way to Wraith.

“Hello Champ, well  _ former Champ _ , cause after I find your third. It’s all mine.” The person shouted with glee. 

This person seemed to be misinformed, but I wasn’t going to be the one to inform him. He was chatting with Wraith on the ground, while I slipped away started to use the revive shield. It would take a few seconds, which feels like an eternity. I stabbed myself with the syringe that comes with the shield, while the person was still monologuing, giving me ample time to stand up and heal up. He was about to shoot Wraith in the head, but I open fire with my Carbine. The shot from his gun rang out but hit Wraith’s knockdown shield. So she was safe, for now. All but a few of my bullets hit him, shattering his armor like glass. I did do a fair bit of damage to him and I switched to my wingman and I shot him. He ended up going down, but he made the mistake of showing me his shield, a gold shield. So I decided to toy with him. I stalked him while he was pleading for his life. I went to get Wraith up and I got her standing. Blood now staining her face, it’s even in her hair. Blood isn’t the nicest thing to remove from hair. Maybe. I leaned her against the wall and turned back to see him trying to self-revive. I motioned the Wingman to her and she shook her head. She wanted me to do the honors.

“Then can I have a Kunai real quick?”  
She looked at me like I had grown a third head, but gave me one. Still the same design too. I turned back to the person and leveled the Wingman, it had one shot. I shot him in the chest, close to the heart. Then I stepped even closer, smirked, and drove the kunai into his heart. He screamed out but it was short lived. He collapsed on the ground, bleeding. I felt like on top of the world. The adrenaline over the top. I looked back at Wraith, and she was smiling at me. She then disappeared, then reappeared in front of me, hugging me. I returned it as I looked into her eyes. There were unshed tears mixed in with happiness, joy, and relief.  
“Don’t cry here, save it for later Wraith.”  
  
“You are the Apex Champions!” Said a loud female announcer voice. Robotic, of course.  
  
“Well Spring, I don’t know about you, but we need a private moment when we recover.” She whispered to my ear after she bit my earlobe teasingly.

“You keep doing that,” my voice reduced to a hair whisper,  “I might just take you here. I don’t care.” I said as I pulled back with a smirk.

 

“What am I going to do with you?” She asked herself aloud.

 

“I know what you  _ can  _ do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, it's for me to make do on a promise like 4 ish chapters ago.
> 
> -Horus


	14. A Well Deserved Session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come... We got the sex, the smut, whatever you want to call it. It's happening. Chapter 9's, I believe, promise. The time where I see if you all even like my writing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter I have been wanting to write for a while. Does it tell you something about me? Maybe. Anyway, I hope this is satisfactory. This story is coming to a close within 3 chapters or so. The plan that I have currently: Next Chapter, Epilogue, and a Bonus Chapter in Wraith's Point of View. To which it will be a TL;DR of the entire thing, which means it will be a longer chapter than most.

After she laughed at me, I tended to her wounds with a few bandages. We waited for the ship to come to pick us up. Thankfully, they didn’t catch us on camera kissing a lot. We got a little handsy, maybe a little blood being smeared, but that was because I had to tend to a wound on her thigh, to which she grabbed my ass. I tensed because I didn’t expect it.   
The ship came around and picked us up, we sat right across from each other, just staring at each other. “Spring, you ready for the interviews and the fame?”

I raised my eyebrows, “Interviews?”

“Happens every time someone wins, they do interviews, inflate their own ego, yadda yadda yadda,” Wraith said in boredom. She experienced this before, I could see that.   
“Oh, joy... Let’s hope that I don’t get sucked into them.” I said with a small hope.

“Doubt it, they  _ LOVE _ the new blooded champions. You’re almost forced into an interview, but there are some details you should withhold.” Wraith pointed out. 

Remembering something, I reached for the hard drive in my pocket or whatever pouch it was in and tossed it to her. “That belongs to you, look in it when you want to. If you wait for me, then that’s alright, if not, find out on your own. I just hope you find what you are looking for Wraith. After everything, you deserve it.”

She rubbed her fingers over the drive affectionately, then silent tears covered her face. I stood up and sat next to her, where she leaned her head on my shoulder and I draped my arm over her left shoulder, comforting her. 

The flight back was boring, the only thing to occupy me was on my left, napping. After all that I thought about her words before the match, ‘When we win, you and I are going to need a  _ private _ moment together. After all, we deserve it.’ I wonder how she was going to do it, when? I don’t know, surprise me, I guess.

The ship lands and I reluctantly part from Wraith and she whimpers from the lack of contact.  _ Soon _ I thought. The door opened and all the cameras were flashing, and I was being blinded by multiple sources of light. Shielding my eyes made it easier to see, “Care to answer some questions?” Some random reporter asked.

“I’d like to avoid them if at all possible, thank you,” I said as I passed by them pushing through the crowd. I wanted to clean up and sleep for like ever. A shower was taken, rinsing all the blood, sweat, dirt, and grime off me. Who would have thought that I’d win my first Apex Games? Then again, Wraith did most of the work, but I did help, I mean I did save her so that counts for something.  
  
**(This is where the fun times start, enjoy and thank you for your patience!)**  
  


I only wanted to nap after all that. The stress and soreness are finally catching up to me. I laid down on my bed, shirtless, as I was tracing my scars again, and I was about to close my eyes when I heard a noise, one that pulled me back to the land of the living. I was on alert but did not make a move, make the person think they had the drop on me. I continued to trace my scars to make them think I was oblivious. The room was silent except for my breathing. I wanted them to know that I was still awake, you couldn’t sneak up on me so easily. I was thinking about how to react, but the person made their move first, grabbing my wrist and then I was pulled.

I was pulled into...something? I couldn’t place it, my mind was panicking. I didn’t know who this was, or who was after me, but I had to be ready.

What I wasn’t ready for was being on a bed, that wasn’t my own but a familiar bed, I looked up to see a dimly lit figure. “It’s time I make good on that promise I made Spring.” the figure said. My panic subsided as I relaxed against the sheets of the bed. They smelled fresh, which they won’t be for long.

“Wraith, I didn’t think you’d want to jump me so easily.” I breathed out. She was starting to grind on me, which is an utter turn on. I left out a soft groan which Wraith breathed out a small laugh. She leaned against my shirtless form, her cold body against mine, I welcomed the cold. I wrapped my arms around her and noticed most of her body was bare. _ “What are you wearing?” _

“Something appropriate for the occasion,” Wraith said as the lights turned on. She was wearing scarlet red lace. Matching set too. She sat up so I could admire her. She didn’t have revealing scars or anything. Compared to me, she was clean. 

“I can’t wait to take that off of you,” I groaned in between breaths, as she kept grinding on me. I could feel the arousal coating my boxers, and judging by Wraith’s smirk, she can too.

“Well, I’ve been wanting to do this for a  _ long _ time, and I couldn’t wait any longer.” She purred as she leaned down again teasingly sucked on my earlobe. Her body flushed against mine.

My hands worked on autopilot. I managed to get her lace bra off and admire what laid beneath. I reached around for one and cupped it. Slowly kneading her nipple. Her breath hitched and I brought her head close to mine and kissed her. Showing her how much I appreciate her without words. Her lips were soft, needy, and begging for attention. Mine most likely felt the same. Kissing Wraith is something so different, yet it felt the same in an odd way. 

“You’re beautiful, you know that.” I continued as I kissed her neck, sucking on little bits of skin, leaving love bites and hickeys in any spot I could. She was mewling and gasping. She let out a soft moan when I licked over a spot where her neck and shoulder meet. I growled out in approval, as I continued to bite, suck, and do whatever I could to make her squirm.

_“Austin, I’m so wet right now. This needs to happen_ ** _now,_** _”_ She whimpered out.

The next minute or so we were trying to get each other out of our clothes, or what was left of them, without separating once. We managed to do it and she was on top again, I wasn’t in her yet, and I’d very much like to be. Even though we were now naked, we did roll around a bit, we haven’t taken it that far yet. We wanted the best moment, but we were too wrapped up in kissing and groping each other. I  _ was _ going to flip us, but she stopped me with a kiss on my neck. She started to subject me to the same pleasurable torture that I did her, she was kissing, sucking, licking parts of my neck, and she found one of two spots that were my weak points. One is where my jaw bone meets my face, below my ear. The other is the same spot Wraith’s is, neck meets collarbone.

“No, I get to pleasure you first and I get to do it in my own way. Don’t worry, I’m not into that stuff. I like just making my partner wriggle with pleasure.” Wraith seductively said as she slid down further and further, kissing my chest as she went down. I could see where this was going and I had to fight the urge to arch towards her, especially when my member passed between the valley of her breasts. They were so full and they both touched it, causing me to let out a mix between a growl and groan. She was soon at my waist looking up with mischief in her eyes. She then brought her hand to my crown jewels, slowly massaging them. Then she licked her lips and licked the top of my erection, coated with pre-cum. She licked it and tasted it, smacked her lips, and let out her own growl of approval.

“I’m going to enjoy this, and I know you will.” She said before going to work.

The feeling I could describe was amazing, she started slow, teasing. She only went so far, to the point if she didn’t go further, I would. I’m pretty sure she could hear my thoughts because then she deepthroated the rest of me. I could feel myself slide past her throat. She would moan, and the vibrations would send me to a place where even pain couldn’t touch me. “ _ Wraith _ …  _ holy shit…. You, you… oh fuuuccckk.”  _ I had to keep a hand on my restraint, but the pleasure was so much. So I grabbed her hair, curling my fingers in it, and started to control her movements. I was going fast, slightly above her pace. I was waiting for her to deny it and push me away, but she never did. It felt so good, her tongue was working magic, going around and over my shaft. My low moans were unrestricted, letting them pass through my lips freely. I never felt so good in my entire life

“Wraith… I… I’m gonna…..” Wraith only pulled back to look up at me and say, her voice hoarse, “Let it out babe, cum down my throat.”

With that said, I forced it back down her throat slowly thrusting in and out, reaching to the furthest point I could get. Then she moaned and the vibrations were what did me in. I released, orgasmed down her throat. I think I could feel her swallow as well, the muscles in her throat working to get it all down.

I released her hair and let her leave when she wanted. She kept on sucking tho, not as far as before, but she did. “Wraith,” I said to get her attention. My member slid out of her mouth and with a solid  _ plump _ it landed on me. I could feel the remnants of my release. “Come here,” I said softly, it was her turn and she didn’t know it yet. She crawled back up to me, her sex on mine, but it wasn’t in the right spot. When she was face to face with me, I flipped us, so now I was above her. Then I started to slide down her body, kissing her body, taking a nipple into my mouth, swirling it around with my tongue, while I cupped and kneaded her other breast. She was moaning a little louder. As I was sliding down her body, her perfect body. She spread her legs. I smirked, knowing she knew what I had planned for her. As I got down to her sex, I looked into her eyes that were drowning in lust, “You thought I was going to let you one up me? Cute.” I said as my fingers went down to her clit and teased her folds. She was already wet, and needy. She was twisting, but I put an arm over her waist, “Don’t move.” I commanded. 

I slipped a finger inside her, allowing her to get used to the feeling, then I slipped another one in, slightly moving them. Then, I curled my fingers, allowing them to explore her. This goddess of a woman. One I could very well spend a long time with.

_ “Austin, please! Please just do something…. Anything.”  _ Wraith breathed out on a whimper. She was needy and I planned on paying her back. I pulled my fingers out of her and she whined in response. My head went in between her thighs this time, I was teasing, leaving little marks and bite that led to her. I was being an ass, and I had every right to be.

_ “Austin! Goddamn you, you better do it or I will throw you into the-”  _ I cut her off as I lapped at her entrance, sensually licking up the pre-cum she had. Her hands raked through my hair and she was clenching her fists. She was needy and wanting, so I obliged; I buried my tongue in her. Her walls were squeezing my tongue trying to restrict movements, but I wasn’t having it. I swirled it around, hitting any area I could. She screamed out in utter pleasure as I seemed to have hit her g-spot. It was on the upper wall. So I now knew my target for later, because I was nowhere near done with her. I continued to lick and suck. With my free hand, I was rubbing the nub slightly above her entrance, causing her further pleasure,  _ “Oh fuck…. How are you…. Mmhmph,” _ she stuttered out as she tensed. She was close and I was not one to deny her release. She more than earned it.

A moment later, she was coming, and I lapped it all up, causing her further pleasure. I wiped my mouth and got up to be close to her, “How was it?”I asked her seductively. I was aroused and hard again, and I knew the perfect place to bury it.

“You were amazing” she breathed out, she was exhausted, but we weren’t done.

I chuckled as I kissed her, I didn’t care if we had each other’s cum in or on our mouths, we needed this. She was tired, but I could see she still wanted more.

“Well, I’m not done yet, love,” I said as I entered her, without warning. 

She immediately clenched and it created more friction for me which caused us both to growl out in approval. I started at a slow pace while I assaulted her neck with kisses and hickeys. She was going to have some marks in the morning, and I was too, no doubts.

_ “I don’t care…. But faster, I…. I need this…. Please”  _ She begged me. I didn’t hold back after that. I thrusted in and out of her with such force that it even took my breath away, Wraith wrapped her legs around me, not letting me escape, even if I wanted to, but I didn’t want to escape. She was moaning freely, she couldn’t contain it and I couldn't contain myself either. I was slamming in and out of her, it felt amazing. The sliver of logic I had left made sure to hit her spot, which was no doubt sensitive. When I did, she cried out in ecstasy, orgasming right then and there. Her release coating my dick and made it easier for me to continue. I wasn’t off the hook. Mid-thrust I tensed, meaning my orgasm was coming. Wraith took this opportunity to flip us, her legs on both sides of mine, me still inside her.

_ “I’m gonna make you scream,”  _ Wraith said mock threateningly.

She started to ride me and twist her hips,  it was blissful torture.

_ “Do you wanna cum in my tight, warm pussy?”  _ Who knew she could dirty talk?

I only nodded, “No, I wanna hear you say it.” Wraith growled out as she bit and sucked my earlobe. Damn.

“ _ I wanna cum in you so bad. I wanna hear you moan, I wanna see you come undone.”  _ I borderline pleaded, my voice laced with small desperation.

“Then let it out, babe.” She said as she twisted her hips and that was it. I was a mere puddle. I came and it felt  _ sooooo _ good. I heard her mewl and whine in pleasure. I felt accomplished, as did she.

“Should we clean up?” I asked Wraith after a few minutes of silence. I was still inside her.

“We really should, let’s go.” She said but made no movements. So naturally, I picked her up and brought her to the shower. We cleaned ourselves and we rinsed our mouths out with what felt like 2 bottles of mouthwash. We didn’t want any lingering  _ scents.  _

We changed the sheets and we laid back down, me spooning her. “Thank you Wraith. For everything. Thank you for being there for me.” I said with a final breath before I started to doze off.

Wraith turned around and looked me in the eye, “I should be thanking you, my little Cook.” She then blushed.

Before I fell asleep, I had to tell her. “Wraith?”

“Hmmm?”  
  
“I-I-I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to do it, plus I love my little cliffhangers, hopefully, I use them as intended. Enjoy!
> 
> -Horus


	15. Family Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not much to be said here, the title is exactly as it implies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, any text with these brackets, {text} is a robotic voice, kinda like Stephan Hawking in his chair.

After I said the three words you only say when you truly mean it. I wish I kept my trap shut. I was expecting Wraith to be completely outraged and never want to speak to me again. I don’t think I’d blame her for reaction at all.  
To my utter shock, Wraith cupped my face, kissed me, and said it, “ _I love you too.”_ The four words I’d never thought I’d hear. She said it so quiet that I almost missed it.

“Really?” I asked with copious amounts of hope.

“Of course you dummy. One, I actually  _ like _ you as a person. Two, you saved my ass and gave me answers to questions that I’ve had for  _ years _ . Three, the sex we just had was the most amazing sex I’ve ever had. Four, we were both hurt and we helped each other cope and heal. I’m also pretty sure there are many more reasons why I said it. Those four reasons are why I love you. To be fair, I was going to say it anyway, my little Cook. You just beat me to it.”

To hear her say this…. It was a relief. I didn’t think she would feel the same as I did, but I had to let her know where I stood with her. I only decided to kiss her again and well, grope her some more as I did so. She responded in full, kissing back and groping as well.

 

We didn’t leave the bed for a few more hours.

 

The next morning I decided I needed to go visit my family. It hurts to know I could be with them. “Wraith?”

“What’s up Spring?” She asked as we were actively avoiding reporters throughout the compound.

“I need to go see my dad, at least before he passes.”

Wraith stopped in her tracks, “I thought you loathed him.”

I sighed, “Just because I loathe him, doesn’t mean I don’t  _ somewhat _ care about him.”

“When do you want to leave?” She asked, much to my surprise, I thought she would be a lot more hesitant of letting me go.

“There is a ship that goes back to Harmony in a few hours time. I wanted to know if you would like to accompany me?” I asked shyly.

“Alright.”

“Alright?”

“Yes, Spring. I’ll go with you. I’ve had a bag packed since this morning.” She stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the Frontier.

“You read my mind didn’t you?”

“Yes, and I saw all those  _ other  _ thoughts of yours.” She said as she got close to my neck, leaving a small kiss on it. I shivered, damn she is a classy woman.

I blushed at her  _ observations _ . “Well, I have a few things to pack, I’ll see you in a bit?”

“Oh, you will.” She said as she groped me below my waist. “Excited, aren’t you?”

“Can you blame me?” I said as I passed her, hopefully relieving myself of possible further embarrassment.

A few hours later, Wraith and I hopped onto the ship and they began the trek to Harmony, where hopefully dear old dad is there, waiting. The ship was nice, there were some rooms, and shamelessly, Wraith and I made some very good use of one of those rooms. Making out, sex, and all sorts of other things. As we finished another round of amazing sex, I told her again, “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The trip seemed to be shorter than I thought, with advanced technology, we managed to make it back to Harmony in a day. Then again, Wraith and I were  _ occupied _ . 

“So, where is your dad?” Wraith asked as we departed from the ship.

“Well, he is probably in his mansion with about a few dozen bodyguards.” I deadpanned.

“Bodyguards?” Wraith tensed.

Sensing her unease, “Do you want to go to a hotel, until I come back? They know who I really am, so they will let me in.” I compromised.

“No, I want to go with you.” She said, still tense, “I’ll be fine, but what are the chances they will know who I really am?”

“Unlikely since I know each and every one of them. Do you think when I was a spy I didn’t get the details of my father’s security detail? I know them all, but they also know me as a bastard child. So it evens out.” I explained in a calm manner, probably  _ too _ calm.

“Ok, I’ll be fine, let’s go.” She latched onto my hand, and we walked the streets of Harmony. I showed her some of the sights and attractions, and it eventually lead us to the Hammond Family Mansion. The man at the gate looked at me like I had two heads, before putting the pieces together.

“Mr. Hammond, I didn’t know you were coming. Should I phone your father?” He asked with slight unease. 

“It’s Mr. Cook, but yes, please phone him,” I said with formality laced in, also with impatience.

“Who this?” He nodded to Wraith.

“Someone who completes me,” I said with utmost confidence because it was true. She completes me and has helped me get through a troubling time.

“He’ll see you. This is the first time I’ve heard him be surprised in a long time. He definitely wasn’t expecting you.” the gateman said in amusement.

“I bet. Come on,” I said as I tugged Wraith along.

The mansion was gorgeous, it didn’t change much in the years I was here. Some fancy art pieces and some old busts that I don’t know the names of. It really tells you that I wasn’t into art at all.

“His room is coming up, you sure?”

“Austin, I’m sure.” She replied instantly. 

The guards were outside the room, and when they saw me, their expressions changed. They knew I was coming but still acted this way. If I knew any better, they thought the gateman was joking when they said I arrived.

“So it’s true. You really are here. You know what you said last time you left?” The guard on the left asked.

“I remember very clearly what I said, and I do regret it, but can I at least see my dying father?” I asked.

“Sure, but she waits outside.” The guard on the right said.

“She comes with me, no exceptions.” I lightly squeezed Wraith’s hand in trying to not to sock them in the face. I’m confident I could take them.

One of them put a hand up to their earpiece, then silence….., “He’ll see you both. Don’t try anything.”

“Ye of little faith.” I joked as I open the door.

 

The sight that greeted me was not a pleasant one. All I saw were wires, machines, and a pale man lying in a bed. That man was my Father. I don’t call him by his first name. I barely call him Father. He lost that title a long time ago.

A robotic voice was heard, {Hello son, what do I owe the pleasure?}

“Hello, Father. I came to see you. I didn’t know your condition had gotten worse last I knew.” I said formally.

{Drop the formalities Austin...After all this time, you come to see me now… why?} He wanted an answer, straight to the point, as always. I remember when he had dirty blonde hair when he was younger. He still had those golden brown eyes that I have, got them from him. I took a moment to realize how much I look like him. Even through his old age, I’m surprised how many similarities I see between us. This was twenty years ago when he looked young. Have I really missed so much? I cursed myself for it. Seeing him now, I know I actually care about him, more than before. Not in a full, ‘I forgive you dad.’ but in a ‘I do somewhat care about your wellbeing.’ way.

“Believe it or not, Uncle Drew told me you weren’t well, and I had to see you after that.”

{So it was you who entered that facility.} It wasn’t accusatory in the slightest, more like confirming his suspicions. {I knew it was you as I saw who logged in, that and your mother said ‘her boy’ was here. I wish I could have told you, but you never wanted to listen to me or even see me. I thought you didn’t care about me if I recall correctly.} His monotone robot voice said, pointing out all the reasons why I left.

“To be honest, I thought I didn’t care either, but you are family. I seemed to have forgotten that. Thanks to Uncle, I got the swift kick in the ass I needed. And yes, I did enter that, and I didn’t expect to find mom at all.” I breathed out, Wraith clutching onto my hand still.

{I see you brought a friend. It is nice to meet you…. Wraith.}

We both tensed and my guard was up, “How did-”

{I knew what files you accessed upon seeing a transfer. You will, however, find your answers my dear} directing his voice at Wraith. {I am terribly sorry you had to endure that, and that facility was one out of my eyes. I never knew of its existence.} His voice still monotone, but it still carried his sentiments.

“Thank you,” Wraith said softly.

{Also, Congratulations on winning the Apex Games. It made me proud to know you can still kick some ass.I know we were offsides a lot of the time, but it makes me proud to know you are still alive, even with your replacement eye.}

“So, you know about that?” I inquired. I was enjoying a chat with him, even though he hit a rough spot.

{Son, I kept tabs on you, even when you were a spy. I didn’t interrupt because I knew you were doing the right thing. I noticed your pattern to only involve yourself when it came to civilians. You were doing the right thing, and I am proud of you.} I’m pretty sure his facial features arranged themselves into a smile.

“Thank you …. Dad,” I said, which made his heart rate monitor, that I somehow didn’t notice upon entering, beeped rapidly.

{My world is now complete, all I ever wanted was for you to say that. Austin, I’m sorry I couldn’t be the father you wanted or needed, and the one thing I regret the most is not being there for you.} I started to tear up, but not just in one eye.  _ Both eyes _ . I could feel them both, urging to be let out. {And you missy} Directing his attention at Wraith {don’t let my boy suffer anymore. I can see how much you two have gotten attached. He hasn’t been this happy since Serena. Keep him going.}

“I will sir.”

{Thank you. Austin, I love you so much and I don’t want you to be sad when I pass. I want you to live your life to the fullest. Take care of her.} He said as his heart rate started to decline.

“I will Dad. I promise you that. I love you Dad.” I said through small breaths. Wraith was rubbing my back in comfort.

 

Then, flatline….. He was gone. Dr. Thomas Hammond has passed. He was gone, and I couldn’t fathom that. It felt like I had just gotten my Father back, only for him to be ripped away. I’m pretty sure his bedside was covered in my silent tears.

“Austin, be glad you were here, and I’ll be here to support you. I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon. Wraith cooed. “We should let them know.”

I took a deep breath, “We should. I’ll begin the funeral preparations.” We stood up and walked to the door and the Guards turned to look. They saw my face and looked to the monitor, realization crossed their faces.

“I’ll begin the preparations, it’s the least I can do as his son,” I said quietly.

The guards only nodded and I walked to his office. Even after all this time, I still knew where it was. I opened the door and saw the desk was clean except for one letter. Upon closer inspection, the letter was addressed to me, old fashioned yes, but he was always stuck to the old ways. I opened it with care.

 

_ Dear Austin, _

 

_ If you are reading this, then I regret to inform you that I have passed away. I don’t know if you will actually care or not, but the least I could do was let you know. I have kept close eyes on you ever since you were in rehab. I know about what you went through and how you lost your eye. I had contacted your friend Gates to let her know of our relation. She was angry at me and I learned a few new swear combinations. _

_ Nevertheless, I had made some prototype eyes for people who were blind or those who wanted to have a different color eye for whatever reason. I told Gates to let you know that you could have your eyesight back, using this. I made note of your progress over the years and to see you made your own contact for it made me proud to know you still had the knack to invent something. Your grandfather was like that, always searching for new ideas to help the people. _

_ Anyways, I don’t know if you still resent me, but I have one, well, two favors to ask of you. Will you do the honors of taking over the company in my absence? I have written up the paperwork and all my signatures are in place. All you would have to do is sign it and Hammond Robotics is yours. The other favor is less complicated. Would you please take care of my funeral? I am sorry I dumped this on you, but you are actually my only son, and I trust you the most. Every other child that I am the father of are my daughters. Claire and you meant the most to me, and I wished I could have met her sooner, but alas I did not.  _

_ I want you to know that I do care for you. I will always love you no matter what. I am glad I was a part of your life, no matter how short I was in it. I love you Austin. _

 

_ Kind Regards, Your Father, _

_ Thomas Hammond. _

 

_ P.S. I left you something in the cabinet to your right. It’s yours and it always was meant to be. _

 

Tears flooded my eyes as I set the letter aside, I was harboring ill feelings towards the man and I cannot take back all the years I resented him. The only thing I can do is make sure I live to the best of his memory.

The cabinet to my right was…. My old dresser? Standing up, wiping the tears away. I opened the drawers and saw photo albums. They were mine? I don’t remember this. Flipping through the first book, all I could see were baby pictures of me and a ring. This ring is a family heirloom, judging how I can see it in every photo that my dad is in. He wants me to have it. Damn, I can’t get mad at him now, so I chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” Wraith asked curiously.

“Nothing, just… my dad left me a memento, something to remember him by.”

Wraith stood in silence once more as I no doubt thought about what my father had told her. I have a small feeling that I won’t ask and she won’t tell, and if she does, then I’ll be there to listen to her.

 

After all, I love her. Nothing can get any better than that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I don't update by Thursday, I have a test that night, so the Epilogue remains, along with Wraith's POV. Hope you have enjoyed this three-week journey with me. Thank you for all the Kudos. Makes me a little happier on the inside. Makes college somewhat bearable.
> 
> -Horus


	16. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it, this is where the story ends, thank you all!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to scrape the Wraith POV chapter since it would only repeat everything that was said in the story and I am going to busy this week and the next. Finals and projects are approaching, so yeah. Had to get this out soon.

**_Four years later…._ **

 

If you asked me four years ago that if I would take over my Father’s company and run it; I would have told you to try a different drug. However, I can say I am glad I did. I weeded out all the corruption that this place had. Hammond Robotics now has, statistically, 38% less corrupt employees. Wraith was also a big help to that. She may or may not have threatened them with castration. That’s hot. Add that to the list of reasons I love her. She did find out who she was, but her name was nowhere on record. So she chose to name herself. In public, I still call her Wraith, but in private, she has her name. For her to allow me to call her that, it makes my heart feel again. To think, I thought she was this hardass who just hated people.

Well, that last part is true, but the first part isn’t. She just needed someone in her corner. My secretary knocked on my door, “Come in Delilah.”

“Mr. Cook, the event you had planned for three is starting soon,” she said cheerfully. When my father was here, she was never like this, so I say I’ve done a good job. When I looked at the clock, it was 2:50 PM, almost time for the Apex Games.

I have my own connections to the Outlands, thanks to me showing interest, and also telling the organizers I was in the Games four years ago. They allowed me a special access camera to view anyone. Wraith was in this Game, so I wanted to see her. She’ll be returning after this, and I have a surprise planned for her. I don’t know if she has read my mind or not, but this is going to be good. I thought about it as I pulled out the velvet box in my desk drawer. The ring was my mother’s. Dad must’ve had this here for a while.

“I see you’re eying that Austin. When are you going to ask her? I’ve seen the way you look at each other.” Delilah said standing in the door.

“I don’t know, I guess it’s the jitters of fearing rejection. I’ll accept that if she does, but I can’t bring up the courage to ask her.” I sighed out.

“With all due respect sir, wake up, she has been waiting for you to ask it. I can see it in her eyes. I know you can read people, but you can’t see it all. Ask her next time you get a moment.” She stated, in a tone that meant ‘you’re an idiot if you can’t see this.’

I sighed, “You’re right, I’ll ask her when she comes back, but it’ll have to be on my terms. Is there a place available in a few days?”

“I can certainly check.”

“Thank you, Delilah.”

“No problem Austin.” She said as she left my office.

I then lowered the lights and turned on the Apex Games. Wraith was going solo, again. Despite me asking to just take one person, she didn’t. Stubborn woman. This was actually a new arena called Joker’s Gorge. I know Gorge is a synonym for Canyon, but this place has more forests and mountainous terrain. Wraith always liked the forests, so I expect her to drop somewhere in the mountains and then make her way to the forest.

As I watched the game, she would make subtle glances at the camera that I was watching from. It is my own camera, one that I paid the organizers to put in for me. They wondered why but through legitimate business deals, they allowed it. Wraith would always look when she wasn’t in the heat of battle, she would look at the camera and smirk. She knew I was watching her. Can you blame me? She’s hot, plus when she bends over….

 _Anyway_ , she already has seven kills and there are two squads remaining. She is waiting for them to cross into the open and spring her trap. No doubt she has grenades saved up for this. A Care package made its way into the open field, so that made her trap even better.

Suddenly, she whipped around and saw the last two combatants. They were looking at her through sniper scopes. She dropped over the ledge she was on to get cover. Then she disappeared. She ended up on the right of them, in grenade throwing distance. She tossed two Arc Stars and two grenades into their nest and they blew up in sparks and ash. She won. No surprise. I decided to send a message in Morse code. I told her I have something to ask you when you get back. She only nodded in response. Perfect.

I did join her in a match about 4 months ago and we won that too, but I needed the stress relief from my work. It seemed to have worked and now I’m not always on such a short temper. It amazes me that I don’t flip out on people as much as I have before. It was really bad.

Wraith has balanced me out and I don’t know what I would do without her. She still likes to do her void ‘surprises’ and I don’t object to them, they benefit both of us.

She hopped onto the dropship that declared her champion, and the broadcast ended.

 

Days later, she returned and she jumped into my arms hugging me tightly. “So what’s the surprise?” she grinned.

“No cheating because you’ll find out later,” I said with a grin of my own to match. I could see her eyes, they held curiosity and excitement. I know she knows what I have planned, but that makes it better. I plan to go all out for her. Someone who has made me feel whole again.

Days later, we went to a fancy dinner, to which I gave Delilah a few days off as my thanks. One of the more expensive restaurants but not the _most_ expensive. We were served promptly and I chuckled when I realized they were nervous. It is not every day that the CEO of a company decides to dine at your establishment. Wraith and I talked about all sorts of small things. I could see she was getting a little sadder with each minute that passed, but I was about to turn that around. I excused myself to head to the washroom. I mentally prepared myself to ask her. I needed to. I have waited long enough.

I stepped outside to the dining room and looked her in the eyes. “Hey Wraith?”

“Yes, love?”

I got down on one knee right next to her, and her eyes lit up, “I have waited long enough; When you came into my life four years ago, I didn’t know what to think, but all I knew was I had to get to know you. The ‘brooding bad girl’ thing you had was the hook and line. The sinker was getting to know you behind everything. When I said ‘I love you’ that night four years ago. I meant it and you made me feel like a person again. I cared about you in ways that I never thought possible. So I really feel the need to ask you this here and now.” I said as I pulled out a velvet box that had my mother’s engagement ring in it. I found it amongst some of my Father’s old stuff, along with another note addressed to me. I held the ring for her to see, she gasped, drawing the attention of everyone else in the restaurant. “Will you make me the happiest man on the Frontier and marry me?” I breathed out, my nerves on a trip to nowhere fast. I looked into her eyes and she was crying happy tears. I did get a little nervous since she hasn’t answered, then she nodded her head up and down.

“Of course I will, my little Cook.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the Kudos and comments and thank you for all for reading.
> 
> -Horus


End file.
